Astaroth Arc
by Mysterious Flame
Summary: Life is back to normal after the Magic Games, until wizards begin disappearing. Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy find themselves sent to investigate the disappearances, but is this bigger than what any of them imagined? Can they save the world as they know it and what does that mean for our favorite couples. M: adult content/lemons. Gruvia & Nalu story! Hint of Jerza and Gale! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Lesson in Romantics

**I've wanted to write a fanfiction on this wonderful anime for a while now! But, told myself until I finished all the episodes and manga that has been written thus far that I shouldn't. Well finally I have! **

**So this is supposed to take part after the whole Magic Games competition thing. Which I know hasn't technically ended yet in the manga. But for purpose of this story it is! There will be a great deal of spoilers throughout this fic. I find it challenging to include stuff from the story to make it more realistic!**

**The pairings were really hard to pick because this is equally and NALU and GRUVIA Fic! So hopefully most people like those pairings! Hope Everyone Enjoys it as much as I did writing. It will probably be a long fanfic since those are what I tend to write! **

**It is rated M for mature; Meaning lemons. So readers beware if you do not like those types of stories do not read! There will also be a little bit of bloodiness as in the Manga's and action!**

**Disclaimer: I am strictly doing this for fun. No money is made and I own nothing!**

**P.S. at the end of the story is a list of music I listened to while writing. I use it as my muse. So if you are like me and like to listen to music while reading there is a list to see where inspiration came from!**

**Oh, also I set up a poll for this fanfiction to get a few opinions of what the readers might see! Check it out it might be of interest to you!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Lesson in Romantics

Gray sighed in annoyance as he sat at the bar of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. He had really been looking forward to relaxing for the next week. Makarov had specifically asked him, Erza, and Gajeel to take a job for him, which had lasted almost two weeks. They had launched a long witch hunt that left him feeling like he hadn't slept in a month. They went through all that trouble to get some wooden box with an old withered looking rolled up relic.

Now the two hundred thousand Jewel he had earned from Makarov had certainly been worth it. He was in his a comfortable white button up and dark slacks, his relaxing clothes. So he should be feeling pretty good right now with money hot in his pockets and his readiness for relaxation. However, Natsu's current antics were ruining any chance of that.

"Well, were leaving at any time now." Natsu pushed. He stood next to Gray with his arms crossed over his chest and that big grin plastered to his face. He wore his traditional black and gold one sleeve one sleeveless jacket and white pant ensemble, and of course his signature scarf.

"I don't really understand why you need me to go?" Gray took a sip from the mug of brew he had just ordered. The alcoholic beverage would surely calm his nerves a bit. "I've only been back for a few days anyways, ask Erza."

"Erza left for another job the day you guys came back. Lucy and I offered to go but she said it was personal." Natsu plopped down on the stool beside Gray. He thought about ordering a drink as well, but. If they would be traveling soon that could be a poor choice. Although technically they weren't of age Mirajane would make acceptations here and there.

"What? Man, that woman is a slave driver I can't believe she already left again." Gray took another swig of his drink.

Since they had all returned from the Grand Magic Games life had practically gone back to normal. Thanks to the tournament Fairy Tail had finally gotten full recognition back as the strongest guild, therefore jobs were rolling in faster than they could complete them.

Everyone in the guild was working hard and in the down time doing what was possible to improve their magic ability. It was funny how things just fell back into normality. The guild went through a lot of hardships during the Magic Games. Of course being frozen in time for seven years hardly stopped them from falling back into step.

"So, are you going to get your stuff or what? We haven't got all day!" Natsu was also beginning to become annoyed by Gray's cold attitude. Usually he was always on board but was acting very grouchy in the current moment.

Gray stood from the bar, "Are you trying to pick a fight!? I'm busy!"

"I'm about to finish a fight if you don't stop acting all high and mighty!" Natsu growled. Both men flared up in their usual antics.

"Guys come on not right now." Lucy walked onto the scene holding her hands up trying to stomp out the argument. She was in a typical Lucy outfit, a burgundy and white tube top with a baby pink skirt and boots. "Please, Gray it's an S-class mission that the Master asked us to take on. It's really important."

Gray sighed slinging himself back into the bar stool much to Natsu's exasperation. Normally Gray would continue to fight with him, but Lucy had a pretty desperate look on her face.

"What is the job?"

Lucy smiled brightly holding up the ad for the job before handing it to Gray.

"Wait why did you accept when she asks and not me?" Natsu growled out.

"You never did ask. Plus you annoy me on a day to day basis." Gray didn't even look up at Natsu as he scanned over the contents of the ad. It was a job posted from the peninsula of Sin at what looked to be some ritzy resort.

_HELP needed immediately. _

_Disappearances have been occurring among customers. _

_It is speculated that wizards are involved._

_Reward: 200 million Jewel and four day four night stay at resort._

"200 million Jewel for finding kidnappers?" Gray asked handing the ad back to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "Apparently there have been 12 disappearances in the last month. It's really spooking a lot of people so the resort is desperate to save business." Lucy rolled up the ad and put it in her back pocket.

"The old man thinks that wizards are among some of the ones who have disappeared, which is why it is a must that we investigate. We're not exactly sure so need to find out.

"Wouldn't surrounding guilds know if they are missing members for sure?"

Lucy sighed, "Well many of the people who go to this resort no longer are part of their Guild."

Gray nodded, "Well if wizards are being targeted you can count me in. When do we leave?"

"Well when Juvia gets here we can head out. We'll have to take a train, get through the mountains, before sailing by boat. It's at the tip of the peninsula so that would be the quickest route." At Lucy's explanation Natsu groaned in the corner at the thought of their upcoming transportation methods.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

She wasn't exactly a part of their normal _team Natsu_ group. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her as much the past month as usual, which was a bit odd considering she was normally attached to his hip. It was strange that he had become so accustomed to her hanging around all the time and took notice when she wasn't. At least her crazy love antics had lessened a bit, while not completely gone, it was more manageable. He never really knew how to react to her at times.

Lucy nodded, "If Erza wasn't out then we would have taken her. When she gets back Maser Makarov said he'd send her immediately. But, Juvia has been training real hard with Erza and from what I've heard really has been improving her magic. Since you two tend to be a dangerous combo I think it would be much better for this particular job." Lucy had a sheepish look on her face that automatically told Gray that he was missing a few details on this _particular_ job request.

"And _why_ would that be helpful?"

Lucy laughed a little guiltily, "Well you see, this resort is kind of for honeymooners only. So you have to be on a honey moon to go."

Gray spat out his drink he had just taken a large swig of.

"What? If we're answering to the job request wouldn't they know that none of us are hitched?" Gray freaked. Oh, this could be a very problematic situation, because he knew exactly who was going to be his "bride". The two of them had gotten much closer since the Magic Games. He was aware of Juvia's feelings especially after the conversation he had with the blunt Erza.

It wasn't that he didn't find the water wizard attractive, no he certainly did. He did find women attractive he just wasn't sure how to do the whole relationship thing. This high life tended to be dangerous and busy. Besides it was one thing to just have a little bit of no string attached fun, but Juvia wasn't like that. Nor would she deserve that. Besides most of the things on his mind are jobs and strengthen his magic. Did he even really have time to have lovey dovey relationships? Ah, feelings were so complicated to deal with. He wasn't even sure what he felt or how to deal with it.

"Hey, are you even listening to me answer your question and why are you clothes gone?" Lucy yelled knocking Gray from his current thoughts.

"Not again!" Gray grumbled pulling his shirt back over his head and his pants up from the ground. He swore he just didn't like the feel of clothes on his skin. Perhaps it was also a coping mechanism for every feeling that was easier to just ignore.

Lucy sighed, "We don't know who is involved with the disappearances. Therefore we need to go in like we are really honeymoon couples. The only one who knows the truth will be our contractor who is the owner of the resort. If we find out this thing is a bigger deal then we can call in for reinforcements."

"So the reason we're unsure if wizards have been captures is because most of them are honeymooners who are trying to lead the normal life?" Gray questioned. It wasn't as uncommon now as it was seven years ago. Many Guild members would meet and fall in love and want to get married. It was much harder to start a family when part of a guild. While some people did it there was always the chance of losing someone. Therefore many people now would quit the business, this was also something that Gray never planned on doing.

"Exactly," Lucy answered.

Gray contemplated another moment, "Well why not have Bisca and Alzack go? I mean they really are married. Wouldn't they play the part better?"

"Not happening if this thing ends up being really dangerous then not taking the chance of leaving Asuka parentless." Natsu spoke breaking his queasy thoughts of transportation. Sure, if god forbid something happened to Bisca and Alzack, the guild would protect and look after Asuka. But, Natsu would be damned if he'd let that happen if he could.

Lucy smiled up at the fire dragon wizard. His heart was truly something she very much loved about him. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited by putting on the "just married" charade. It could be fun with Natsu.

"Well what about Levy and Gajeel? Haven't they been sweet on each other lately?" Gray groaned.

Natsu shook his head, "No good. Gramps has got Levy deciphering some old manuscript that you guys apparently just brought him."

"So I'm pretending to be honeymooning with Juvia?"

Natsu smirked almost evilly, "Well I guess if you really are opposed we could always ask Lyon to help out."

"I already accepted the job!"

Natsu nodded in laughter, "Then stop complaining. If it makes you feel any better I have to be hitched to Lucy." He pointed at the blonde who looked like she had suddenly just lost the wind to her sails.

"Hey just what's that supposed to mean!" Lucy yelled hitting Natsu as hard as she could sending him comically flying across the bar.

"Serves you right," Gray smirked.

"Yeah, well at least you all get to go." A sad Happy whined as he flew over and sat at the bar in front of Gray.

"I'm sorry Happy they have a very strict no animal policy." Lucy smiled sympathetically, "Hey we will be back before you know it!"

"Master Makarov said you needed Juvia's help on a job?" Juvia walked up to the group excitement coursed through her at seeing Gray when Lucy turned around to face her. The blue haired girl stayed with the Russian fashion.

She had taken a liking to the fighting garments she had worn on the day of the team Magic fight. It was a deep blue long sleeve dress with the fur on it. The only skin she really showed was her hips and legs, if they were covered by her high boots. Of course she also wore her hat.

"Gray-sama," she yelled tackling him in the seat with a big hug. It had been a good month since she had seen him so a hug was long pass do!

"Hey knock it off already!" Gray tried his best to push Juvia away but the girl had one hell of a death grip.

"Does this mean that you too are going on the job?" Juvia asked hopeful finally relinquishing her hold of his neck. As if seeing Gray wasn't amazing enough. She would love to spend the next few days with him.

"Looks like it's going to be us four," Lucy explained. "Sorry you're coming back from a job arn't you?"

Juvia nodded at Lucy, "It's alright. I would never pass up the opportunity to spend with my Gray."

"Well we better head out. Grab what you want to take and meet us outside. I'll explain everything to you!" Lucy picked up her suitcase of stuff and began wheeling it to the exit of Fairy Tail along Natsu.

* * *

The train ride was similar to any other train ride. Natsu was currently sprawled out on the ground looking green and groaning in complete agony. Both Juvia and Lucy sat by the window seat in the booth. Gray sat next to Juvia munching on candy.

Lucy had filled Juvia in about the current job. Needless to say the water mage was overfilled with joy over taking part. Maybe it was odd but Lucy at times enjoyed watching the banter back and forth between Juvia and Gray. The girl wasn't afraid to openly show her feelings which took guts. Lucy couldn't even do that.

She glanced at the pink haired dragon slayer lovingly. Natsu was her best friend and she cherished the relationship they had. But, after the seven year gap her and a large portion of the guild member of fairy tail suffered, she had recently been feeling different feelings towards Natsu. She had been having the feeling that life was just too short.

"So what makes Pops believe that those who have disappeared were wizards?" Gray questioned munching on more of his candy.

"Well were pretty sure that a unison raid was attempted and failed within the resort a few days ago." Lucy enlightened the group.

"Failed," Juvia turned her attention from the window to Lucy. "Why did it fail?"

Lucy fumbled with her hair for a moment. "Well unison raids tend to be very difficult to perform. They say some train their whole life to do it and still can't. Now that I think about it, the fact that you have been able to perform a unison raid with two different people is actually pretty incredible Juvia."

"Two people, who else have you performed a unison raid with?" Gray asked. He had never known that she had done a unison raid before him.

"With me it was a trinity raven, it was against that sicko rocker chick when we were trying to rescue Erza in the Tower of Heaven. It worked with Juvia's water magic because I had Aquarius summoned." Even if it had technically been an accident in a desperate attempt for victory, they both had been able to perform it. So Lucy took pride in that achievement.

"You know that was the day we became friends Juvia," Lucy smiled brightly at her.

Juvia nodded even though Lucy could be a rival for her love, she really did care for her as a friend. Lucy had been the first girl to ever treat her kindly. She had extended her friendship to Juvia even though she had played a part in her kidnapping in the past. Yeah, the blonde wasn't such a bad person at all.

"Uh hey, wasn't the sicko rocker person a guy?" Juvia asked.

"Huh, that's right he turned you into a deranged groupy for a cat fight."

"Groupy for a cat fight?" Gray was extremely confused.

"Yeah he tried to make her into a toy that worshipped him!."

Juvia felt her face warm, "Wwell it's not like Juvia actually had control of her feelings. He had my body under control. Only my beloved Gray-sama has my heart!" She just wanted to justify everything.

Lucy giggled, "You already getting into character Juvia."

"Getting into character? I mean exactly what I say and always have!" Juvia argued causing Gray to shake his head.

"Are we there yet…" Natsu mumbled in agony.

* * *

"What do you mean the last ship has already left for the day!? But, the last departure time was supposed to be at three, it's only two o clock!" Lucy argued with the travel agency personnel.

The bunny ear girl cocked her head to the side, "I am sorry Ma'am. But, you must have looked at last month's train schedule. We have since changed."

Lucy groaned hunkering down to the ground in defeat. This meant that they would have to hike three hours or possibly longer out to the resort.

"Alright! This is perfect don't you think Lucy. We can site see and enjoy our trip there!" Natsu jumped up in excitement over the predicament.

"Only you would be excited to hike for four hours Natsu." Gray sighed. Both him and Juvia sat patiently on the bench closest to the Agent booth.

Lucy whimpered again obviously feeling sorry for herself.

"It could always by worse Lucy. Maybe this will give us more time to devise and plan and learn the land?" Juvia offered feeling bad for the blonde pigtailed girl.

"Alright," Natsu fisted his hand up in the air. "That's the right kind of attitude to have Juvia!"

* * *

"This is terrible. I was really looking forward to the ride on the ship." Lucy complained as the group continued to track through the thick forest. She hadn't quite given up her foul mood yet, even after Natsu offered to hold her suitcase.

The case still remained the same that If they had taken the ship they would have arrived at the resort within less of an hour. Instead they had been hiking for more than an hour. At this rate they would be lucky to get to there by dark.

Natsu smiled luminously, "No way! This is much more fun!"

Lucy skipped up to him with her suitcase so that they were walking side by side.

"You would say that, this is what you wanted to do from the beginning!"

Gray watched ahead of him as the two bantered about what was the best way to travel. Neither Lucy nor Natsu would ever agree so it was funny they even tried to fight about it. He glanced over to Juvia who was walking to the left of him. She had looked like she had been in deep thought the past thirty or so minutes. Who knew what the girl was thinking, but the way she kept surveying the forest made her look like she was expecting someone to jump out at them.

"Juvia," Gray began. "What's got you so alert?"

Juvia turned her attention to him with a small smile. She loved to hear him say her name like that. He could say it twenty times and it would have sounded just like a beautiful melody to her.

"I suppose just a bit unsettled. I can't place it but it's like the forest is alive and watching us."

Lucy stopped walking and turned around to face Juvia, "Well I mean technically the forest is alive right? So there is no need to worry!"

Juvia stopped walking as well when she got closer to Lucy. She surveyed the forest once more. It had seemed like it was shifting with them for the past thirty minutes. As if it was almost restless. The energy felt dark in a way.

"That's not exactly what Juvia meant."

Lucy laughed, "I know what this is about" She slapped Juvia on the back in a friendly manor. "Don't tell me that even you are getting cold feet at pretending to be Mrs. Fullbuster."

Juvia saw hearts at the term Mrs. Fullbuster. Oh, what a good ring it had to it. She could just see it now, going to the market, into the guild, or out on the town and people calling her Mrs. Fullbuster. They could live off the ocean in a big white house and have a few kids and maybe even a dog. The fantasy played through her mind joyful.

"Er, Lucy why are you putting thoughts into her head?" Gray grumbled at Lucy.

Lucy simply laughed at Grays antics. "Phew, Juvia wouldn't want you to quit on us here!"

"Never," Juvia shook her head negatively. "I'm looking forward to the job. It will be good practice to see what it would be like to be married to Gray-sama"

"Quit fooling around!" Gray growled despite the blush that was filling his cheeks.

Before Lucy could further antagonize Gray she felt herself pulled to the ground by her ankle. The roughness of the ground dug into skin as she was dragged across the ground before being hoisted up into the air. Upon looking around she realized both her and Juvia's ankles had been grabbed by what looked like a vine?

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as both he and Gray raced to where the girls had been dragged off to. They were currently hanging a good twenty-five feet up in the air upside down.

"Ah, hurry and get us down from here!" Lucy yelled trying to push her already short pink skirt back up to cover her equally bright pink lacey underwear.

"On it," Gray shouted lifting his hands up ready to make an ice lance to throw into the vine. Once they were free both he and Natsu could easily catch them before impact to the ground.

"Tsk, Tsk, are you sure you want to do that?" An abnormally high pitch voiced man taunted. "I am Mother Nature and I am sure I could tear their limbs apart before you even launch an attack on my vines." As the man threatened the lived of the hanging women more vines grabbed hold of the girl's limbs.

"Damn," Gray spat looking around to locate the man. Perched in a large tree branch was a scrawny looking guy with stringy straw orange hair. He wore what could have been classified as a clown outfit. It was covered in a spectrum of colors like a clown costume would be.

"Why are you attacking us!" Natsu roared. It angered him enough when his guild mates were attacked. But, to go after the girls in their group was just spineless. Then add that one of those girls was Lucy and his blood instantly boiled, literally.

"Oh, it seems I have angered you fine boys. Why don't you come here and let me make it better. The prettiest of boys are my favorite! What do you say we just leave the girls all together and have some fun just the three of us."

Gray made a face of disgust, "So not happening buddy."

"Gross," Natsu shook his head in detest.

While the boys were facing of nature boy Lucy was making the attempts to fight away from the vines. Nevertheless, the harder she fought the tighter it felt the vines became.

"If only I could get to my keys."

"Lucy," Juvia paused. "I'm going to try something try not to move okay?" Juvia closed her eyes to concentrate on her magic.

"Water Fusion" She whispered the words.

Both she and Lucy turned to liquid easily slipping through the vines. Before plummeting to the ground she called out for a water bubble. It broke their fall enough to allow Juvia to land on her feet and Lucy on her ass.

Lucy frantically rubbed her arms, "Ah, I was transparent. Oh, I felt all slimy. Did you turn me to water? Is that what it's like every time you do it?" The slew of complaints and questions just flew out of her mouth.

Juvia nodded walking over to extend her hand to help Lucy up off the dirt ground.

"I've been working with Erza to fuse my body to other object with water. I had never tried it with a person before, but thought since the body was primarily made of water I'd give it a go."

"What?" Lucy screamed mortified, "You mean you Guiney pigged me? What it hadn't worked!" Lucy put her arms out dramatically.

"Worst case scenario it just wouldn't have worked and you'd still be stuck in the vines." Juvia pointed up at the hanging vines.

The stringy clown man looked at the scene in awe. "Ooooh, a water witch, how exciting! Earth wizards just love water!"

The ground began to shake like an Earthquake causing the team to lose their balance. Natsu crumpled to the ground feeling sick.

"Really Natsu it's just an Earthquake!" Lucy yelled trying to crawl over to him.

The Earth man took the chance to try and escape. He had what information he needed. They were all certainly part of a guild.

"Oh, no you don't. Ice Make: Ice Wall." Gray yelled launching out an attack to trap the man. At the last second the man dodged it with a shrewd laugh. He was fast but if Gray got the move on he might be able to catch him.

"Damn," Gray cursed continuing his chase. He made it out the forest and up a large hill that ended at a cliff. The cliff overlooked a rather large ravine. It had to be at least as hundred foot drop if not more. The man was only up ahead. He had stopped to turn and look at Gray with an evil grin.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled tackling him to the ground as a vine snapped itself past the place he had stood. It hit the ground so hard that it sliced straight through the cliff. Through the turmoil Gray instinctively reached out to grab Juvia's wrist, before she went off the remaining cliff, along with the falling debris.

Juvia glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing but rocks and brush that down there. Even with her water body she would splatter into several droplets of nothing if she plummeted. Needless to say in that slight moment she was afraid.

"Just hang on," Gray shouted putting his free hand to the ground to use it as leverage to pull her up. His heart felt like it would pump out of his chest. That had been way to close for comfort.

Juvia had feelings of de javu coursing through her. This same thing had happened the first time she meet Gray and it had completely changed her life. Not only was he the first person to ever save her life, but he made it seem like her life was actually worth saving.

Once getting a better grip Gray pulled her up, with ease, towards him to be absolutely sure she wouldn't be going over.

"Thank you," Juvia blushed. She was practically in his lap. Maybe he didn't push her away because her body was shaking moderately.

"No," Gray exhaled. "I should thank you. I got careless. That isn't like me." He looked down at the scratches on her arms that could have easily been made by the debris. "You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way like that. You could have gotten yourself killed.

Juvia shook her head. "You can scold and punish me, but I would do it in a heartbeat again."

Gray sighed, 'this girl was something else for sure'.

"Are you guys alright!" Lucy yelled as her and Natsu ran up to the sitting couple.

"Yeah, but that weirdo got away from us." Gray hung his head in embarrassment. This whole thing might have been over if they got that guy. They were getting close to the resort. No doubt the guy was scoping out for wizards.

"Crap," Natsu groaned slamming his fist into the ground. "How much you want to bet that he was part of this whole kidnapping thing?"

"Uh, Natsu," Lucy whimpered. Cracking noises were filling up the ground around them due to Natsu's strong punch. Not a moment later and the remaining of the cliff was crashing down to the ground with all of them on it.

* * *

"Trevet I assume you have good news for me if you're disturbing me." A man with long black hair and dark skin voiced. He sat at what almost looked like a throne. His beady red eyes peered through the darkness at the stringy haired clown man, known as Trevet.

Trevet nodded, "Yes, yes. It seems like some new honeymooners are making their way to Shinkon ryoko Resort. One I know is a water wizard and the other is of ice. I'd be willing to believe the other two are wizards a well my lord. They are strong."

"The last few you have brought me were hardly worth my time. I thought this resort had several mages who frequented it. Why aren't more being harvested?" The satanic man raised his hand and crashed it down to the side table beside him.

Trevet flinched in fear, "Many guild members do attend this resort my lord. But, we have been trying to obtain only strong and worthy magic users to bring to you."

The man on the throne growled, "I grow impatient. Produce better results or it will be you head."

* * *

**Oh, here is my tumblr account is mysteriousflame. - tumblr - .com just remove the - I know fanfiction gets angry with posting websites. So if it messes it up pm if you would like the tumblr site! I try for all my stories to post pictures so that the readers have a better idea of outfits I'm describing. So it can make it more of an experience!**

**Hope it was an attention grabbing beginning! Please review and let me know your thoughts! If you have any ideas or things you want to see included I love when people make suggestions. It makes it a challenge to try and incorporate ideas! Thank you for reading!**

**I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character the best I can. Juvia might seem a little bit OC. But I really think from reading the manga and watching the anime when she has her crazy hilarious antics they are just going on in her head and those around her don't catch wind of em. They just now she's spacing out haha. **

* * *

**Song List: (I own none of these songs just simply love them!)**

**Faber Drive; Time Bomb**

**Seether; Fake It**

**At The Skylines; The Battle**

**Linkin Park; Burn It Down**

**Tyga ft. Travis McCoy; Coconut Juice**

**Fefe Dobson; Stuttering**

**Fallout Boy; The Phoenix**

**Mayday Parade; A Lesson in Romantics**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Girl

**AN: Yay! I feel like I am getting though this at a slightly quicker pace, although this chapter was a bit more difficult so hope it turns out alright. I also have two Inuyasha fics and a yu yu hakusho fic ive been working on so trying to find a good balance! It probably sounds dumb but when I get reviews and hits on any story it just seems to pump me up. Like I have to keep it up and write more haha. Plus I have a great direction I wish to go for this story.**

**Oh, for anyone who review at the bottom I respond back to reviews. I like to do that with my fanfics. I figure if your going to take the time to say something I want to as well! Thank you for all of your wonderful comments. Oh, and don't forget to check out the poll I set up for a little bit of opinions! **

**Fun-Fact: Haha, so I'm re-watching Fairy tail, because I think it's fun to re-watch anime's to catch things I didn't the first time, which is exactly what happened when I was watching episode 4. I caught a fun Gruvia moment, when Gray goes to pick another fight with a punk guild guy. The fortune teller guy pops up and says, "You'll see someone special. But the stars point to great trouble with water and women." To which Gray responds "You telling me my fortune" and then pummels him. It made me giggle okay on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Pretty Girl

Falling to her death to splatter on cold sharp rocks covered in brush, was not what Lucy had in mind that morning when she woke up. Natsu had snagged her wrist instantly as the group began falling. She was hoping that he had some sort of plan. Natsu normally had a plan right? This would have been a perfect time to have Happy!

Gray and Juvia were falling below them, which made everything just much better. Not only would she be crushed to itsy bits and pieces, due to the impact of the fall, but it would be on top of her friends.

"Natsu, you idiot I'm going to beat you to a pulp. Do you ever think before you act?!" Gray yelled. He had a hold of Juvia's upper arm looking around for some sort of exit strategy.

"Bring it on! If you hadn't let that guy get away this wouldn't even be happening!" Natsu spat back. Maybe he could reach up and grab hold of something along the cliff ravine.

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand tightly, "Uh, really is really not the time you two!"

"Gray-sama," Juvia got his attention. "Water swirl," she called out. Water shot from her hand into spirals below them. It looked similar to a twisting drinking straw.

Gray smiled catching on, "Great idea Juvia!"

Extending his hands out he called for ice to freeze the water. The group landed into the newly made slide a bit roughly. Perhaps it didn't feel the best against the skin, but they adequately spiraled the entire way down to the ground. Screams and complaints could be heard from them miles away. The landing wasn't quite as pleasant as the ride had been.

"Oh, I think someone's elbow is in my back." Lucy groaned attempting to detangle herself. They were an entanglement of limbs, and not the hot messy kind that would be found between the sheets. No, this was not desirable in the least.

"Yeah," Gray grunted trying to lift himself from the ground despite the added weight of his three comrades. "Well you guys are _all_ crushing me!"

Natsu lay on top of everyone feeling like spirals were spinning in his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

After a few more minutes of complaints and uncoordinated movement, everyone finally got free from the heap of limbs.

"That was way too close for comfort." Natsu groaned rubbing his stomach to ease the sickness that was still swelling up in him.

"Phew, Juvia I sure am glad you came with us. That's the second time you saved my butt. Erza is going to be so proud that all the training you two have been doing is paying off. Maybe I should ask her for some training advice as well!" Lucy brushed of the dirt and brush from her skirt and legs. It was sure going to be nice to take a bath tonight!

"Erza would never forgive Juvia if something happened to any of you. So I need to do my best since she is not here." Juvia smiled. She truly was feeling more in tune with her magic than she ever had before.

"Yeah, but if Erza had been here instead, than none of this would have ever happened," Gray grumbled from his sitting position on the ground.

Lucy gasped, "Hey way rude Gray!"

Gray looked up to Lucy a bit confused before looking at Juvia, who looked rather upset over his comment. Crap, had he hurt her feelings? She looked like she had just been kicked in the gut, now that he really thought about it.

"Hey," Gray began searching for the right words. "That's not what I meant at all. Juvia, I really didn't mean anything was wrong with you being here, really. I just mean that Erza would be yelling at us and fix everything herself."

Juvia smiled slightly, "Juvia doesn't think that Gray would be unappreciative of her."

"Well," Gray scratched his head a bit uncomfortably. "I wasn't trying to be."

"Hey Lucy," Natsu called out from the end of the ravine. He had walked along it to find a way out. He turned to the group pointing out into the distance. "Is that the resort we've been looking for?"

Lucy quickly ran up to Natsu to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, with some sort of lucky, there was the resort that they were traveling to. It looked absolutely breath taking.

"No way," Lucy laughed. "I can't believe we actually plummeted to our destination."

Looking out into the distance there sat a huge resort with a beautiful sparkling beach. Several people cluttered the sandy surface. Hang gliders were in the air, sandoo's along with several people were in the ocean. There were an array of lights along where the resort met the beach that looked like it was also thriving with many sun was beginning to set, staining the sky with brilliant hues of orange, yellow, pink, and red.

"I think we have enough time to poke around for any leads don't you guys?" Gray asked. He honestly wouldn't mind getting this job done as quickly as possible, so that they could actually enjoy the beach. There was nothing like a free four day vacation.

The four of them got to down to their destination pretty quickly. The beach life was even more expansive than it had originally appeared. The beach that connected to the ocean was like any other beach, but closer to the Resort was a different story. A typical Japanese styled carnival was set up. The amazing smells of food and laughter were contagious.

"Oh, I am _so_ hungry!" Natsu groaned smelling the air. With his heightened nose he probably picked up food that was being prepared at the other end of the festival.

"When are you ever _not_ hungry?" Lucy chuckled.

"Food does sound amazing though!" Juvia chimed in.

"Oh, my goodness, Juvia we never gave you the chance to stop and eat before we left." Lucy bowed her apologies. The water mage had mentioned she hurried back as soon as possible and was practically running on fumes, from lack of sleep and food.

"No worries," Juvia shook her head. "Juvia had a bag of crackers, but nothing that smells as amazing as this."

Gray smiled, "I think we should go case the festival. I mean we have to look natural right? So why not have a little bit of fun while we work?"

Both girls nodded agreeing.

Lucy looked up at the large sign posted up by the stairs.

Welcome to the Festival of Amora

Resort residents have wristbands on

For the all-inclusive Festival!

"Oh, wow it's all inclusive if you stay at the resort!" Natsu grinned from behind Lucy. He hooked his arm in hers yanking her towards the resort as quickly as he could. "Come on _wife_ let's go get our wrist bands."

"_Hubby_, don't pull on me so hard!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Those two sure seem to be enjoying this, almost a little too much." Gray scowled as his two friends fought rather lovingly on their way up the large stone stair way.

Juvia giggled, "It's cute. They really care about each other, that's all." She could just see it now. A whole week of walking hand in hand with Gray, doing cutesy things, things that married couples do. That thought caused her cheeks to crimson a bit, well maybe not all things newlyweds do. Nevertheless, she was human so of course a part of her wondered what an intimate relationship with Gray would be like. She had thought up different scenarios but never could decide on the one that would sum up what he'd be like.

"Juvia," Gray called out for the fourth time. "Are you coming or what?"

Juvia blinked a few times before nodding. She skipped up to walk beside him. She really wanted to reach out and take his hand, but with her heated thoughts decided against it.

* * *

"Hey, we have reservations." Lucy grinned at the young girl at the check in desk.

"Alright, and what are the names of the lucky newlyweds?" the girl ask extremely enthusiastically.

"Heart- er, uh" Lucy paused a second. "Mrs. Drag…neel," she pointed to herself, then turned to Juvia, "and Mrs. Fullbuster. Sorry still haven't quite gotten used to it yet." Lucy giggled a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, yes the owner was particularly excited about your arrival." The girl leaned down to pull out wrist bands and room keys handing the objects to Lucy. "He left a note to meet with you tomorrow morning!"

"Thank you!" Lucy turned and handed Juvia a wrist band and room key. Behind them Gray and Natsu were bickering yet again over something. They were beginning to generate a bit of a crowd. At this rate they might begin tearing things up.

"So, are you both on honeymoons?" The lady at the desk asked slightly confused. Most likely wondering why there would be two couple present during a honeymoon.

"Oh, uh yeah," Lucy put her arm around Juvia's shoulder. "Our hubbies have been best friends since they were children. Which was coincidental because me and Juvia here are really close. So we thought why not have two shotgun weddings at once right?" Lucy giggled pretty proud of herself for the story she devised on the spot.

The lady at the desk simply smiled at her like she was a nut. "We'll you both have a blast. The rooms are equipped well for newlyweds." She leaned in winked, "There are even sound proof walls if you know what I mean!"

"Why sound proof walls?" Juvia questioned rather loudly catching attention of a few of the people standing in line waiting to check in.

Lucy tightened her hold around the girls' neck, "Oh Juvia." Lucy looked at the check in lady. "Er, she's very traditional. I'll explain it to you later Juvia, come on. Thank you!"

Lucy turned from one scene to the next. The two _hubbies_ were currently rolling around on the ground trying to pummel each other.

"Hey, look Erza's here!" Lucy yelled.

Immediately both Gray and Natsu stood at attention arms around the other in a buddy like fashion.

"We were just joking Erza!" Natsu explained.

"Yeah, we're not fighting at all!" Gray added.

Both boys looked around confused that Erza has yet to send them flying.

Lucy giggled, "I always wondered if that would work!"

"Awe, Lucy what gives?!" Natsu grumbled. The blonde handed him a red wrist band with a stern look.

"Do you guys really want to stay here and fight all night or would you prefer to go check out that real awesome festival?" Lucy crossed her arms giving them both a stern look that a mother would normally give her children.

They both gave each other dirty looks before scoffing in annoyance.

Rolling her eyes Lucy also handed Gray the last wristband and room key. "Me and Natsu's room is right next to yours and Juvia's. I'm sure the owner of the hotel did this on purpose so we can easily communicate.

"Wait what, uh we're rooming together?" Gray stuttered pointing between him and Juiva obviously uncomfortable.

"Uh, well yeah you're supposed to be newlyweds." Lucy sighed.

Natsu elbowed Gray in the ribs, "What scared of girls now Gray?"

Gray pushed him back, "Nothing of the sort. Of course this isn't any big deal to you. You sneak into Lucy's house and stay with her all the time. I just like my personal space that's all, besides I sleep best by myself." Although he tried acting gruff his embarrassment was obvious. He turned away in an attempt to hide it.

Juvia sat there quietly. Of course he wouldn't be as excited about the sleepover as she was. She thought to it was embarrassing, especially since she had never shared a bed with a guy before. But, it was time that just the two of them could spend together and that never happened. Plus she trusted Gray.

Lucy shrieked, "Oh my goodness." She turned to Juvia. "We lost all of our luggage from that whole forest incident!"

"You called Princess? I brought a few clothes from the Celestial World. If they are not to your liking, please punish me!" Virgo spoke appearing out of nowhere.

Lucy hunkered her head taking the clothes from her, "We've been over this Virgo and how do you keep passing though on your own?"

Virgo also handed Juvia a set of clothes, "Then perhaps Miss Juvia will punish me if she doesn't like her clothes." Virgo completely ignored Lucy's antics.

Juvia simply laughed a bit uncomfortably, deciding to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, Princess," Virgo reached into her pockets grabbing hold of something before handing it to Lucy.

Lucy felt a few cold small steel like objects touch her hand. Glancing down reveal four rings, two simple bands, and two much more elegant and adorned with beautiful gyms. "Are these wedding rings?"

Virgo nodded, "a gift from Leo. Here's a message as well." Virgo reached into her other pocket handing s small paper to Lucy

You all have a splendid wedding night!

Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

"What," Lucy steamed with embarrassment. Coming from that guy that probably didn't leave much either. "He does realize this is a job right?"

Libra simply shrugged, "mix of business and pleasure Princess?"

"Forget I said anything," Lucy groaned. She handed out rings to everyone before putting hers on her left ring finger. It felt so foreign, but she would be lying to it didn't feel nice."

"Juvia doesn't understand, why a ring?" She looked at it strangely as if the object would give her the answer.

"Yeah I don't get this at all either." Natsu chimed in.

"It's a normal tradition when two people get married," Gray explained plucking the ring from Juvia. He grabbed for her left hand. "It goes on this finger here." He further explained slipping the ring on her finger. She looked at it awkwardly feeling flustered. "Did your parents not wear wedding rings?"

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia never knew her parents, hasn't known very many married people."

Marriage just wasn't as common a thing in the guild life. It was strange that there were so many people here who were actually married.

"Yeah Dragons don't wear wedding rings either," Natsu complained putting it on the same finger he had seen Gray put the ring on.

Lucy laughed, "It's only for a few days right? Then we can return them. Now come on I'm totally stoked for this festival!"

The group had wasted no time getting back to the carnival festival. Natsu of course went straight to the food stand, Gray not too far behind him. The two would probably make a competition of who could eat the most then fight over it.

As for Lucy and Juvia they did a little bit of shopping, Lucy had on a bright pink Arabian like outfit that was adorned in bright blue, gold, and green jewels. Juvia's outfit was more like a gypsy outfit. It was a bit more covering that Lucys. The long skirt was a deep blue with a white top and gold sash.

Both girls grabbed steak on a stick before heading further into the festival.

"Man, I am stuffed." Natsu groaned leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, not another bite," Gray agreed. He had only been too happy to get his shirt and pants off to lounge back in the char. No one seemed to freak out too much, probably because they were on the beach.

"I totally whooped you!" Natsu grinned while counting up his plates.

"Hardly, the waitress cleared a lot of my plates!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stood from his seat, "You wanna go right here, right now!"

Gray stood as well, "You better believe it. You'll be lucky to be breathing once I'm done with you!"

Before they could even begin their fight a large man came between them putting his arm around both of their necks.

"Oh, I just love how heated the young ones are now, don't you think so Clive." The man giggled in a rather feminine voice. Another man walked up to join the scene.

"Oh Dave, give them a break. Their newlyweds if they want to go at it out here I say let them!"

Both Natsu and Gray felt like their bodies turned to stone in mortification.

"W, what!" Natsu groaned. "What are you trying to say!"

"If I'm not getting hit on by a dude, then people think I'm into a dude." Gray wallowed leaning down on the ground hoping he could just disappear.

"Oh my goodness, you to just seemed so _well_ heated. I just assumed." Clive said with apology in is voice.

"Even if I was into guys I wouldn't be into ice brains over there." Natsu yelled.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean!" Gray threatened. "You think I would be with you fire breath."

"Really we we're only gone for twenty minutes. You guy couldn't hold off even that long." Lucy grumbled as her and Juvia walked on to the scene.

Natsu turned around grabbing hold of her arm, "See this is my wife, not him!" He yelled pointing at Gray.

Gray clenched his fist, "who are you calling a wife? Hey come back here"

"We're going to go ride a few rides, see ya!" Natsu waved as him as him and Lucy walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh, so you must be this youngster's newlywed then!" Dave squealed clasping both of Juvia's hands. She simply nodded why this strange guy/girl was holding her hands.

Clive walked up to her as well, "Oh, you got yourself a cutey don't ya. Did you both just get here?" Again Juvia nodded. They thought she was cute for Gray, the feeling had her feeling like goo.

"Oh," Clive snickered poking Gray in the abs. "So id this you wedding night big boy? Need any pointers."

"Er, ah," Gray mumbled. How did he get into this kind of situation? "I think I have everything under control." He answered grabbing hold of Juvia's hand to pull both him and her away from the situation, as well as these crazy people.

For Juvia she hadn't heard any of the fuse the two strange men had conversed over. She simply felt like she was on cloud nine being here with Gray, but when he grabbed hold of her hand, she decided this was better than cloud nine.

Glancing up at Gray she noticed the slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Had he been embarrassed?

"Oh, picture for the newlyweds?" a girl with a camera asked before snapping the picture. "You can pick up a copy at the front desk!"

Gray groaned. This felt so awkward. He was way out of his element.

"Did you get something to eat?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded, "yes festival food is very good." Juvia stopped looking into the stand they were currently standing at. The woman was spinning something in a large circular metal bin. It looked strange and fluffy like.

"It's cotton candy. Do you want some?" Gray reached out to take on of the sticks of cotton candy from the lady before Juvia could even answer.

"Eat, cotton?" Juvia looked at him like he had just grown horns.

He chuckled, "It's not really cotton." He broke of a piece handing it to her. "Here try it, it's good really."

Juvia took it hesitantly, studied it, and then finally popped the pink cotton into her mouth. It was a strange texture but sweet and actually despite its looks very good. She smiled up at him nodding in admittance to how good it was.

They continued through the crowd of people checking out each stand.

* * *

"Oh, Natsu look at that one!" Lucy giggled. There was a stand with contortionist assuming crazy positions with their bodies. The previous scene the couple had been at was of men swallowing swords.

Natsu made and odd face tilting his head slightly "Looks really painful if you ask me." How did the guy even get his legs to bend back that far, not to mention he was laying right on his, er neither region.

Lucy laughed at the fire dragon slayer's odd look. She had to admit she really enjoyed watching him have fun. Natsu had always been so open about his feelings, which really took a strong person to do. He was always optimistic, supportive, and happy go lucky. But, he also has a very determined and serious side too. Such a wide spectrum and she couldn't decide what it was most she liked about him.

"Hey," Natsu grabbed hold Lucy's hand. "Let's go this way!" He pulled her to a few stands that were set up in order to win games. They had walked through most of the festival like that. Hand in hand. At first Lucy had felt self-conscious, but through the course of the night it was actually really comfortable holding his hand.

He had pulled her to a stand where a stuffed plushy could be won, as long as all of the bottles could be knocked down in a single throw.

"Oh, look they are zodiac plushies!" Lucy pointed.

"Want one?" Natsu smiled brightly holding up for one of the balls from the man at the stand.

Lucy felt her cheeks warm. It really felt like they were on a date. At least this was how she pictured it would be like. Natsu had easily won her a prize, but the stand hadn't faired so well. Poor boy didn't know his own strength. After apologizing to the guy over and over, they decided to double back the way they came, but at least Lucy had a Libra doll.

"It never ceases to amaze me how destructive our guild members can be, Natsu" Lucy chastised him.

He just brightly smiled at her, "But if it had been a fight I would have won! Guess we should steer clear of the prize stands from here on out huh?"

Lucy nodded, "Uh, you think?"

He sheepishly continued to laugh, "so you noticing anything out of the ordinary?"

Luc shook her head, "Not yet. Maybe Gray and Juvia are having more luck?"

Natsu shrugged looking around to be sure he wasn't missing anything important. Former or not, in his book, a guild wizard is a guild wizard. So if there was really something going down he'd figure it out. Eventually one of those missing people could be someone he really cares about. He tightened his hold on Lucy's hand instinctively.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Lucy questioned at the tightening of his fingers.

"No problem here!"

They continued to walk through the festival, but nothing unordinary really stuck out. This was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Perhaps tomorrow they could talk with some of the staff. They would most likely be the best source of information on any weird occurrence.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy sighed. "Do you really think wizards are being kidnapped? I mean what would anyone do with a bunch of wizards?"

"Don't really know, but we'll figure it all out so don't worry about it!"

As always Natsu was being reassuring. She really hoped he was right. But, at that time none of them really knew how big this mess really was.

* * *

The group had no luck with finding anything out of the ordinary during the festival. Deciding on calling it a night they traveled back to their hotel rooms. Lucy and Natsu had entered their room like it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course when two people were as close as they were maybe that wasn't so unordinary.

Gray sighed. It wasn't that it bothered him to stay with Juvia. It was more that he just feel comfortable with the idea. How was he supposed to act? The fact that they had been badgered a large part of the night hadn't helped his nerves. They were asked about their relationship? When they were married? How he proposed and how many kids they planned to have. Things that was never going to be anyone else's business and he liked his privacy, well unless it came to streaking, that he didn't really care much about. All guys had the same stuff going on with their body it wasn't like it was new territory to see.

Of course other than that they had a lot of fun, he had to admit. Juvia still had him by the hand real tight, admitting that she didn't plan on letting go. It actually really didn't bother him that much anymore.

Gray slid the key into the door waiting for the click before opening it. The room was extravagant and beautiful. However it was most certainly set up for honeymooners.

"Gray-Sama," Juvia tilted her head awkwardly. "Why is there a swing in the middle of the room?"

Gray felt his face flame up and tried pulling his hand away from Juvia, with not much luck. Please say that he wasn't going to have to explain all the crazy things in the room to her. His sanity wouldn't be able to handle it, especially if he started picturing her, no stop thinking.

"You know you can let go now." He mumbled holding his hand up. "We don't have to act anymore. No one can see us here." Standing this close to her in this room was making him feel all funny.

"You know Grays-sama. Juvia really had fun with you today, even though this is supposed to be a job. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really, well for a while I've known that, I" Juvia all but stammered as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Her sentence was halted when she backed into a dresser knocking over a basket.

The contents of the brown basket went flying across the floor. Condoms, edible underwear, chocolate spread, a few sex toys, and various types of lube lay at their feet.

Both faces lit up like a rocket on the fourth of July. It wasn't the only thing that Gray felt burst inside him. This whole situation and his lack of comfortableness were no longer sitting well with him.

"This whole job is just ridiculous." He yelled turning around. If he had his back to Juvia she wouldn't see how flustered he felt. "We should be out covering the island, that's where those missing people are probably going to be. We're not married! We're not even a couple. So what's the point in playing house at this embarrassing ludicrous love hotel? Who actually would come to a place like this?" Gray continued.

Juvia stood silent. Perhaps she was being overly sensitive, but the way he has said _not even a couple_ made it seem like he thought the idea of them being one was outrageous. It made her stomach flip uncomfortably to the point she felt a bit nauseated.

She had always shown her affection without thought, but confessing out right to him had seemed too difficult. That's what the fear of rejection did to people.

"Gray-sama, would this have been an easier job if I wasn't here pretending to be your wife?"

He looked at her a bit confused by the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it. No, he trusted her, and was glad that she was here. It was just all these strange things churning in his gut were so foreign. He just needed time to sort through them.

His silence was enough, Juvia decided, and it hurt. She felt like she was suffocating and desperately needed some ear.

"Uh, Juvia forgot that there was something she meant to ask Lucy." Before he could say anything she was gone and he felt like a heel.

* * *

"Well this place sure is extravagant" Lucy called out looking around at all the interesting things that adorned their room. She'd only been there maybe seven minutes and already concluded the clerk hadn't been kidding about the adequately stocked _honeymoon_ room.

"Yeah, no kidding, you don't even want to see what the bathroom is stocked with." Natsu laughed coming out wrapped in a towel from a quick shower.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. Dear lord, water drops pebbled against his chiseled chest and torso. The way his hair hung in his face was sensually hypnotizing. Of course he seemed pretty shameless as he just smiled at her almost coyly.

"Um, er, so what do you think our game plan should be for tomorrow?" Lucy asked. 'That a girl Luc throw some ice on that burning hot feeling in you stomach.' She thought to herself.

"I dunno Gray seemed pretty adamant on scaling the outskirts. I figure maybe two of us can do that while the other two continue to be sure no one around her get abducted." Natsu stretched his limbs out starting to finally feel fatigued for the day.

Lucy nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me. Hey, do you think Gray and Juvia will be alright?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"I'm sure it's just me over thinking it," Lucy fumbled with one of the bags of clothes she had ended up buying at the festival. "I just wonder if me and Juvia should have stayed in a room."

"Why, I don't mind sleeping with ya." He chuckled playfully. Lucy couldn't tell if it was meant as a pass or to tease her. Hell he probably meant it unintentionally, but fid he even realize how sexy he was at that moment?

"Uh, hey, ha would you look at that. I somehow got some of Juvia's things in my bag. She might want this to sleep in this! I be right back if you're tired don't wait up on me!" Lucy hurried to and out the door.

Natsu watched her fleet away through the door and shook his head.

Lucy felt her cheeks were as bright as Natsu's flames, maybe even brighter. The fire dragon was so blunt. But, that she loved how honest he was. She sighed, was it wrong to wonder what he thought about her? Did he think about her as much as she did him? It was funny how things worked out. She had remembered being way flustered when she thought he might like her, and now it was possible that she had deeper feelings for him.

Lucy sighed glancing up in time to notice a petite wavy light blue hair girl, who was heading towards the staircase.

"Juvia?" Lucy asked. When the girl turned around it confirmed her suspicion to who she was. She looked like she was on the verge of battling tears.

Gray slumped against the small two person love seat. He had felt like an ass plenty of times in his life. But this certainly took the cake. Just because he was embarrassed, uncomfortable, and irritated with this job, he should never take it out on a girl. Especially one who had just saved him not once but twice today, he really did have fun with her most of the carnival.

Even though she was awkward at times, Juvia approached everything with open arms. Many things always seemed new to her. But, that was something that Gray actually really liked about her. Whenever she would try something new she would get this spark in her eye that would always be followed up by embarrassment.

Gray stood up from the couch stretching his limbs. Maybe he should head over to Natsu and Lucy's room and apologize. He felt so shameful though, he wasn't even sure he could apologize in front of an audience. He needed to think up a descent apology anyways.

He would just wait till she got back and apologize and explain his feelings better. That would be the right thing to do.

"So he got upset about the job?" Lucy asked sympathetically. Juvia had been explaining the outburst from Gray. They had come out to the ocean, even with it being nighttime, the resort illuminated enough for sight. Juvia had mentioned she really liked the ocean when she was feeling down. "Agh, Well I think what he said was uncalled for and a jerk boy move.

"Juvia thinks," she paused for a moment to contemplate. "That Gray is uncomfortable. Maybe I make him uncomfortable. I know that Juvia has that effect and can be awkward and probably abnormal at times. But, after the Magic Games I had thought maybe we got closer. Maybe he might have missed Juvia even a little in the last month."

"Juvia," Lucy paused wondering if this was a smart conversation to pursue. The water mage looked really heartbroken. "Well, I have always wondered, why Gray? I mean that Lyon guy sure is sweet on you. Actually lots of the guild members seem to really like you, so why him?"

Juvia smiled genuinely as she kicked her feet in the shore line of the ocean.

"Lucy have you ever been in love before?"

Thoughts of Natsu instantly crept up in her mind causing yet another deep blush. Was this ever going to end? Oh, and why was she thinking about Natsu? She was supposed to be cheering up Juvia!

"Uh, no, why would you ask me that" Lucy laughed uncomfortably waving her hand as if the notion was completely ridiculous.

"Not even with Natsu? He seems like he makes you so happy and you two are always together. He even stays the night right?"

Lucy pulled her knees into her chest. Natsu probably never thought about things like that. Of all the times he had stayed the night or spent time with her it wasn't like he even tried to make a pass. Wasn't that a huge sign that a guy wasn't interedted?

"Well, I mean, he's been my best friend ever since I came to Fairy Tail, so that's one reason we always spend time together. I wouldn't want to mess that up right?" Lucy's cheeks flamed and she truly felt like her excuse was pretty lame.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is lying to herself. You're pretty flustered just talking about it you know." Juvia looked out into the water sighing heavily and almost wishfully. "Personally wouldn't you want the person you love to be your best friend? I'm actually pretty envious of you Lucy."

"Um, uh, I," Lucy stuttered embarrassingly. Her heart began to beat as if she had just ran a marathon. "I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"I'm not exactly familiar with being in love. Before Gray Juvia had never felt this way, and still am getting used to having friends around. But, Juvia knows how her heart feels towards Gray. He makes my heart beat really fast and at times Juvia can't even think straight. Most times I can't stop day dreaming about him and constantly find myself finding things about him each day I love even more." Juvia paused in her monologue glancing over at Lucy who was fully listening with all her attention.

"When you ask Juvia why she loves Gray so much, there are probably too many reasons to list. Juvia most loves his devotion and strength to his friends and the guild. He would do anything to save them, even if it meant his life. But, I truly love him because on a day I expected to die he saved Juvia's life. He was the first person to ever be genuinely kind to Juvia without any expectations of anything in return." Juvia smiled brightly. Of so many memories that she had of him, that was truly her favorite.

Lucy found herself enthralled by Juvia's story. Even though she had only known the water mage for a little over a year now, she never realized how much she did not know about her. As she began to spell out her feelings for Gray and the cause for them it all of a sudden didn't make her behavior seem as strange. Okay, maybe some things were strange, but it wasn't as crazy.

"What do you mean by save your life the day you met? I thought you guys fought?" Lucy wanted to know more. Maybe it could help her make more since out of her feelings she was experiencing for Natsu.

"My old phantom master Jose Porla had said that Juvia had more power than she knew what to do with. When he had invited Juvia to Phantom Lord, he had said that as one of the four elements I would have to give my life to help obtain Phantoms Lords true goal."

"What," Lucy gasped. "But that's terrible how could a guild master ever ask that?"

Juvia nodded fully agreeing now, of course then it hadn't seemed like such a horrendous request. It was funny how much her opinions and outlook on life had changed in the recent year.

"Juvia was desperate to be accepted by others. I had not grown up in a guild, but rather a boarding house. Since the rain followed where ever Juvia went, people stayed clear, it was lonely."

"I'm sorry I never knew." Lucy pulled her knees to her chest. How many other people in the guild did she really not know?

"It's okay things aren't like that anymore. Juvia expected to die that day she fought Gray. Master had said he was stronger than me, but it was important to hold him off as long as possible. But, when Juvia went off that bridge Gray-sama saved me, even though I was trying to do harm to him. He sat and talked with me afterward and expected nothing in return. It was the first day Juvia saw the sun with no rain clouds."

"So that's why you chased him to fairy tail?" Lucy questioned.

Juvia nodded, "Suppose that it is just one more way he saved Juvia's life. I can be exactly who I am around him." She couldn't help the big smile plaster her face once again.

"Hey, have you ever thought about telling Gray any of this?" Lucy asked. Of course it wasn't like she felt herself talking about her feelings that often either.

Juvia simply shook her head, "It's kind of embarrassing." Even though she had thought about being honest several times now.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Juvia thought that something like that was embarrassing and yet she did the crazy things she did on a normal basis.

"Sorry, I promise I am not making fun of you. Actually I think I can relate to feeling lonely." That was right. Growing up in the Heartfilia estate she had felt lonely most of her life too. The only thing that Lucy ever attempted was to get acceptance from her father once her mother had passed away. She was of course close with her staff, but it wasn't the same as it was with everyone at the guild. That had happened because of Natsu.

The more she thought about it Natsu had saved her life too. She smiled silently to herself. She felt that same kinds of things Juvia did too, she just hadn't really understood it.

"Thanks Juvia, I meant to come out here and cheer you up, but you really helped me out." She grabbed Juvia's hand in excitement. "I guess your right I like how safe I am with Natsu. I can completely be myself too. I don't think I could ever imagine a life without him being around." The only question that stands is what does he think about her? Could she really come out and just tell him her feelings? What if she embarrasses herself or he doesn't feel that way at all. She couldn't bear it if she did mess up their friendship. Sigh, and welcome to dating and its complications.

Juvia bumped into Lucy with her shoulder. Maybe she still was getting used to having friends and understanding them, but she certainly knew what that look meant. "Give it time. I am sure it'll work itself out. Everyone at the guild knows how much he cares about you Lucy." Juvia stood up brushing some of the sand from the long Hawaiian styled dress. "Juvia thinks she feels much better as well."

Plus feelings sorry for herself was not going to fix anything.

Nodding Lucy got up as well, "Alright it's probably time to call it a night."

"Oh, check out the two babes out here all by themselves." A scrounged looking guy with brown hair wearing board shorts whistled.

"I agree brother!" a shorter looking heavier man with the same hair color laughed.

"Ew, this is supposed to be a honeymoon resort. Why are you even out here?" Lucy yelled standing from the ground feeling rage swell up in her.

"Well we technically are, but there are different types of married couples out there. Do you catch my drift sweet cheeks?" Chubby answered.

Juvia stuck her nose up in the air ignoring the on comers. Instead she began heading back to the resort with Lucy following close by. They hadn't gotten but twenty or so feet away from the men before one called out.

"Hey I remember you. You were with the dark headed pretty boy. Come on now I guarantee I could offer you a much more exciting love life. You know what they say about the well-toned pretty guys, they are compensating for something. Am I right?"

Lucy cringed when Juvia stopped. It felt like a cold wave was expelled from the water mage. She looked up hesitantly at her. Oh boy.

Juvia simply and more calmly, than Lucy thought she was, turned around to the two greasy boys.

"Alright, now that is what I'm talking about! Come to Papa, Mama!"

Juvia held out her hand. Both men looked at each other confused by her actions. That was until a terrible noise of crashing water flooded their ears. Upon turning around the last thing they saw was a large wave crashing down and sweeping them away into the ocean.

Juvia turned back around to Lucy with a bright smile, "Now Juvia feels much better!"

Lucy stared out into the waves laughing awkwardly. "Uh, do you think that was a wise decision?"

"They were only swept away maybe a hundred feet. They can swim back."

Point taken, do NOT insult Gray even in the slightest around Juvia, unless drowning is your future goal.

* * *

**Another Chapter down! Hope everyone enjoyed! I felt a little unsure of this chapter so hope it flows alright. Phew, I am coming to realize that Gray is a little more difficult to write for. I feel like he's too mean! With re-watching the show and reading through some of the mangas though, I think he is just more serious than the others so that could be why he seems a bit meaner? Most of his comedy is from the loss of clothes, fear or Erza, fight with Natsu, or few times he's embarrassed. He's also a bit more ruthless than some of the others. Hmmm thoughts people? I will say I absolutely LOVE writing for Natsu, his little upbeat self is so much fun! Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank so much for reading!**

**Songs:**

**Christine ; A Thousand Years**

**Breathe Carolina; Waiting**

**Destroy Rebuild Until God Comes; If You Think This Song Is About You, It Probably Is**

**Stabbing Westward; Wasted**

**Katy Perry; E.T.**

**Taking Back Sunday; MakeDamnSure**

**Sugarcult; Pretty Girl**

**Reviewers:**

**xXwendyXx3: Yay, hope this chapter didn't disappoint! It's funny that you said the third person about Juvia. Because that was exactly what I was debating about! I added a bit more of it. Think I'm going to try having a bit of both third and first person unless it ends up getting obnoxious. I can always go back and amend! Thank you for the review!**

**Medaka-chan: Yay glad you liked the idea hope it continues to live up to expectation! Haha yeah I like the good lemon myself! Were adults nothing wrong with that! Thank you for the review!**

**Xo56oX: Haha your review made me smile! They are my two favorite couples too! I think I like Nalu better and then I'm like no, Gruvia and it becomes a never ending battle! Hope the plot lives up to expectations! I like write a lot haha! Thank you for the review!**

**Rose Tiger: Woohoo hearing your story is interesting is awesome! When I get to writing its easy sometimes to wonder if it seems interesting to me but is really just blah boring haha! I'll keep trekking along! Thank you for the review!**

**Darkhope: Awe man I thought I got all the Gray-sama's in there! Ill have to go back and amend. But, I do wonder if they were to become a couple then would the sama be dropped? Hmmm. But, glad you are enjoying! I Love Gruvia and Nalu I go back and forth on who I like more! Hope the story continues to meet your expectations! Oh and also I noticed that you can add four people now! I though that was so cool! So it better show up because I did it haha. Thank you for the review!**

**Angel: I thought a combo would be really fun! I couldn't decide who i wanted to write! Yeah gotta love good lemons! I cant ever decide which couple I like more! Glad you are enjoying the story! Thank you for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Boy Like You

**AN: Holy moly! It's 3:00AM! I was supposed to spend the last three hours working on an experimental write up and instead I wrote a new chapter ahhh! It's a fluffy chapter, for the most part. Hopefully it is written alright seeing how it is so early I could have made screwy mistakes. But, I could always fix em later! Hope everyone likes the new chapter! Please leave a review on what ya think or if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see! I also still have the poll up for this story if you guys want to vote!**

**Lol if there is a Gruvia in there instead of Juvia let me know, haha I think I made that mistake and fixed it like six times!**

**Oh, Added one more poll i would really be interested in seeing your peeps opinion! **

**Astaroth Arc: So in writing this Fairy tail M Story and getting lost of comments about lemons, since there will be M content. I've been thinking and wondering what everyone else thinks. Do you think Gray and Natsu have ever, well done the deed? I mean lets think about this. Fairy tail land where they are going on all these jobs sometimes alone, especially before Team Natsu was really developed. These are boys who are in their upper teens so testosterone is kinda pumping. Hmmm... I dunno what do you think?**

* * *

Chapter 3; A Boy Like You

Juvia still felt uncertain about what had happened with Gray, but she did truly feel better. It was strange, she had always seen Lucy as an obstacle, yet she was really supportive of her feelings. It was comforting to know that someone else shared and went through similar feelings that she did.

Taking a deep breath, she slid her card key, as soon as the door beeped green she opened the it quietly. The room was doused in darkness. Perhaps Gray had already gone to bed. Juvia rubbed her arms erecting goose bumps upon the milky flesh. She was unsure if it was from nerves or not, but the room felt chilled to the bone. Did Gray sleep in below freezing temperatures. It could be possible?

She walked over to check out the thermostat. Nope the air conditioner was not on. She flipped the switch to turn the heat up, hoping that it would kick in quickly, before her teeth chattered cracks into her molars.

She shimmied out of her dress to put on the night gown Lucy had given her. It was a brown strappy light weight gown, only ending at her thigh. It had lace at the top in the bust and at the hem. It actually looked more like lingerie now that she thought about it. The idea of walking around in lingerie around Gray embarrassed her a bit, but it wasn't like he made a big deal about her bathing suit wear, and this covered more than that technically. Going into the side powder room in the sweet Juvia changed quickly, folded up her clothes, and the returned to the living room.

She walked over the bedroom and hesitated when reaching for the door knob.

'_Besides, I sleep best by myself.'_ Juvia could hear Gray's words like he was speaking to him right there. Sinking back on her heels she sighed turning to walk over the love seat. Maybe it would be better if she just slept on the couch. If Gray was still angry she didn't want it to turn into a fight. He'd probably feel better the next morning after a good night's sleep anyways.

Juvia sank into the small love seat. It was a bit lumpy, definitely more for show than comfort. The stiff material didn't feel the best on her legs either, but it was better than nothing, and she was really exhausted. She shivered once more like a draft of wind had swept her body. Why was it so freaking cold? She grabbed the small throw over blanket from the back of the love seat and situated the best she could on her body.

Closing her eyes she tried to not think of unpleasant things, but rather happy thoughts of Gray. She couldn't even begin to count how many time she went to bed thinking about him, but it always seemed to happen, whether she tried or didn't try. Eventually sleep over took her.

* * *

Lucy tiptoed into the sweet, unsure if Natsu had gone to bed or not. She was still thinking about Juvia and really felt bad that the poor girl was hurt. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how she would have felt if Natsu had taken out his frustrations out on her. Of course that was very uncharacteristic of Natsu. Come to think about it, she'd be the one who would most likely get angry or upset and take it out on him, but Natsu would just smile at her and tell her everything would be alright.

The thought made her smile. Dear everything holy he was special.

Lucy walked over to her bags that she had left sitting by the kitchen. Searching through the first bag she found a pair of pajamas, it was a silk set, with a pink and brown t-shirt button up and matching bottoms. Looking back at the door she confirmed Natsu wasn't going to burst through it then stripped her clothes throwing them into an empty bag. Quickly Lucy put on the pajamas before shuddering.

She rubbed her arms into a futile attempt to get warm. The room felt ridiculously cold all of a sudden. Maybe since Natsu was so warm blooded he liked the air conditioner on high. Deciding to pay it no mind she headed to the bedroom, opening the door as quietly as she could, then slipped in. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room with a little bit of aid from the nightlight that shown in from the bathroom.

Natsu laid under the covers on the right side of the bed with both arms tucked behind his head. The covers were around his waist and showed off his well-toned chest very nicely, the toned skin almost glowed due to the little light from the bathroom. Lucy gulped, she had seen him without his shirt several times, but in that moment laying there asleep his sex appeal shot way up. She loved the way his bed hair bangs hung in front of his eyes. Man, he really was a very attractive guy.

"It's about time, I was about to go find you," Natsu spoke as he stretched against the mattress and kept his eyes closed.

Lucy jumped in surprise okay so he wasn't asleep and here she was oogling him.

"Uh, yeah sorry Juvia wanted to talk."

"Yeah, you guys went to the beach, I heard."

"You heard that through the sound proof walls huh?" Lucy asked.

"Sound proof walls," Natsu opened his eyes to look at her, "aint got nothing on my ears." He smiled wide in his normally proud way, "Cute pajamas."

Lucy sighed shaking her head. Of course sound proof walls would have no effect on the dragon slayer. She walked around the bed and lifted the covers up to slip into the bed. The mattress was extremely comfy and her body just sunk into it.

"You know I can take care of myself there wouldn't have been any need to come find us." Lucy laughed. He was so impatient it actually surprised her that he hadn't come out to find them.

Natsu yawned, "The way I see it there are people out the taking mages, so can't be too careful, not about to let anyone take off with you." He chuckled deeply. "Then I'll be wifeless again."

"Haha, very funny," Lucy smiled. She couldn't help but blush at the protectiveness though, and then there was the fact that he kept calling her wife. Sure, she knew he meant it in a joking manner par to the job, but it was still comfortably nice when he called her that. Natsu would probably treat a girl really well.

"Juvia alright?"

"Yeah, just girl stuff," Lucy turned over facing away from Natsu trying to find a comfortable position for sleep. The chillness of the room seemed to have dropped even more, so that the covers didn't feel like they were providing anymore warmth.

"Gray is just a jerk"

Lucy laughed, "You'd think that regardless of the situation. You do know the more you two fight the more I think you really do love each other."

"Don't you start, I don't want to hear the words love, Gray, or together ever again. I'm going to have nightmares tonight thanks to those, er guy, er whatever they were."

Lucy laughed again, "That's not what I meant. I meant it in a brotherly way."

Natsu just mumbled incoherently.

He was just a cute when he was embarrassed, of course with Natsu that didn't seem to happen very often. Now that she really thought about it Lucy wasn't really sure she had seen him embarrassed before. Her thoughts were disrupted again by how ridiculously cold the room was, what gives.

"Natsu, why do you have it so cold in here? Aren't you freezing?"

"Hmm? I think it feels fine, haven't messed with the air conditioner if that's what you mean?" Natsu yawned once more. Maybe it was a bit cold, but his body always adjusted to a regular warm temperature, so maybe he never really knew the difference.

"Huh, maybe I should go check it." Lucy spoke. She threw off the covers, but before she could step off the bed, a strong arm hooked her waist and pulled her back into the bed. Natsu flung the covers back over her and tucked her back closer into his chest.

"Just sleep like this."

"Um, this isn't going to bother you?" She felt embarrassed, but warmth practically radiated off his body and enveloped her, and she welcomed it. Her heart began to quicken from the contact. Lucy had to take a deep breath to calm her pulse. Every inch of her body was consumed by Natsu's body. He moved his arm under her pillow which brought them, if possible, even closer.

"Why would it bother me it's no different than hugging and we've done that a hundred times. Does it bother you? It is warmer isn't it?"

"No it doesn't bother me, it's nice." Lucy whispered. She closed her eyes thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Natsu.

No it didn't bother her at all. She had always known he was muscular, but with his strong arms around her like this she really paid attention to the definition in his arms. Her strong dragon slayer could probably crush her to death with those arms. As nuts as that thought was, for her would never do something like that, still comforted her. She knew he would protect her no matter the situation and it made her feel truly safe.

"Thanks Natsu."

Natsu closed his eyes tucking his forehead into the back off her neck. He couldn't help the deep intake of breath that filled him with Lucy's scent. She really did smell amazing, even more amazing mixed with the sea salt of ocean. Even if they had only been gone for about thirty minutes he had worried about her. He always found himself worrying about her.

He wasn't sure when Lucy had become so special, but she was irreplaceable. Instinct fueled him to pull her closer to him. It felt normal and natural to have her like this with him. Sure he snuck into her house often to sleep in her bed, but on the few occasions they had slept in the same bad he had never cuddled up with her. The fact that she was cold just gave him a reason to actually do it.

Lucy was a very attractive kind hearted girl, who wouldn't want to get closer to her in bed. Secretly he loved going on jobs for moments like this, when it was just the two of them. It was a bit odd, he had never really thought to much about the opposite sex before her. Sure his childhood friend had been close to them and they played house, but she had grown to feel more sisterly than anything.

With Lucy he noticed her on a more physical level. Hell, the way she was pulled up against him certainly sent certain responses down south. He was a guy after all and that what part of his genetics. Often he caught himself staring at her when she wore her bathing suit or one of those risqué looking tops, and hell did she have all the right curves. He wondered if she had any idea just how attractive she was how attracted to her he was. Then add her devotion and strong will and she was the perfect girl.

It seemed like such a girl thought, but he had enjoyed playing the married couple with her. It had actually been fun. Maybe once the job was over the two of them could just go on a vacation and enjoy themselves, which could actually happen after this job is over. With that thought he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Gray lay in bed looking at his watch for what had to be the fiftieth time. Where the hell was that girl, it had been almost forty-five minutes since she left. What if she was crying to Lucy about how horrible he was, man that made him feel even worse. What if she wasn't even with Lucy anymore? She could have gone off somewhere by herself, because she didn't want to come back to the room. His heart thumped a bit thinking of worse case scenarios, there was after all mage kidnappers out there doing who knows what.

Throwing off the covers he decided that was it he was going to go find her. Wow, was it that cold when he had gone to bed, not that it bothered him that much, but if he noticed it then it must be really cold. He opened the bedroom door to the living room, before making it out the door he caught sight of someone on the couch.

Walking over he confirmed it had to be Juvia. If he hadn't felt like the slime of Earth earlier, now he really did. She was curled up in a ball with the tiny love seat blanket wrapped around her shivering. She must have thought he hadn't wanted her to come to the bed.

He pushed the small blanket aside, with every intention of picking her up to carry her to bed, but froze. He should still be feeling like a dick, but holy hell what was she wearing and why was it affecting him like this. He had seen Juvia in a bathing suit on a few occasions. She was a bit self-conscious but everyone new she had a hot body, but something about this lingerie thing just had his heart beating quickly.

With the way she had her arms wrapped around herself, her breast were pushed up against the lace provocatively. Her lean sculpted legs were tucked up into her body, leaving the cheeks of her ass peeking out from the lace of the bottom of the garment.

He gulped deciding he needed to just get her to bed before he embarrassed himself. Oh, get her to bed, no stop. If she woke up to him staring at her like a pervert he have no way to explain it, except for the fact he was indeed looking at her like a pervert. It was so much easier to not pay attention to women and just worry about getting stronger with his powers, but could he always keep denying himself.

Gray carefully picked Juvia up, by hooking one arm under her knees and the other around her upper back, cradling her like she was the world's most expensive glass. He decided in that moment he really didn't want to hurt her again when she shivered against him. Walking back into the bedroom he laid her down carefully tucking her into the covers.

He walked around to get in from the other side. Juvia cuddled her way closer to him in her sleep. He found himself smile at that. She looked so innocent and vulnerable laying there beside him. He reached out to tuck a slip of fallen hair back onto her neck.

It was that small touch that aroused her awake. Juvia blinked once then twice and the third time gasped in surprise. On instinct she backed up real quick, about to tumble off the bed, Gray's quick reflex to grab her by the waist kept her from the fall. He pulled her back into the mattress, much to her surprise.

"Uh, I, but I don't remember-" Juvia stuttered.

"I brought you in her a few minutes ago." Gray cut her off. "You shouldn't have tried sleeping on the couch. It's so cold in here you might get sick."

Juvia lay silently, unsure what to say. He sounded like he was concerned about her. She was glad he no longer was upset.

Gray sighed, "Damn. I wasn't trying to chastise you" He took her silence the wrong way, but the first thing he should had offered her was an apology anyways. "Hey, about earlier, I'm well sorry. I wasn't angry with you. Just this place is and well that is, I'm glad you're here, so don't think that-" Man he was all over the place and not keeping his thought coherent at all.

It was enough though, when Juvia smiled at him. Relief passed through her at his awkward admission. In a way it was nice to see him become uncomfortable. He still had his hand resting on her waist and it elated her that he hadn't tried to push her away.

"Juvia understands." She shivered once more. "The cold doesn't bother Gray-sama does it?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that myself. Guess we'll have to call the service office in the morning." He hadn't thought about it much but pulled her a bit closer. It wasn't that big of a deal it was just cold, that was it. If he would stop lying to himself, he would admit that it was actually nice to lay there with her.

"Gray-sama, something has really been bothering Juvia. You don't think anything bad is happening to the wizards who have been taken, do you?"

"It's hard to say. I've been wondering myself what someone would want with mages." It must meant whoever they were dealing with were strong. If they could handle a group of mages adequately, there was no telling how many they actually had captured.

Juvia scooted closer to him drawing comfort from his bare chest. A part of her was really afraid something was going to happen to one of them. It was just a bad feeling she couldn't shake.

"Don't worry." Gray whispered looking down at her.

Juvia smiled back at him, his comforting words sinking in. This had been a dream of hers to be lying like this with him. He was looking at her like he could peer into her soul. It was intense and unfamiliar.

She couldn't help herself to reach out and brush away some his longer spiky hair away from his eyes. He closed his eyes at the soft touches of her finger. He tightened his hand at her waist pulling her forward slightly. It encouraged her to drag her thumb down his cheek. From there she slowly dragged her hand to his neck, past his clavicle to his right peck.

Gray enjoyed the sensations of her touches. He had never let anyone touch him like this before. Perhaps he had been missing out. He knew that her touches were meant to be innocent and calming, but it lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure how to word it. It just wasn't enough, like he needed something more than that. What was wrong with him why was he having thoughts like this? It was hardly the time and place right?

When Juvia moved her hand from his peck he opened his eyes.

"Even Gray-sama shivers," she whispered softly.

Had he really shivered? He didn't feel cold did he?

"Juvia," Gray murmured reaching out to grab hold of the back of her hand that had been touching him moments ago. "I, well that is-"

"Oh, how touching." A low voice growled from the corner of the room. Gray sat up instinct driving him to see what appeared to be a man. He was covered in some sort of black cloak that made no visible characteristic available.

Gray clinched his teeth. A gush of cold radiated from the man chilling even him to the bone. "This cold aura is coming from you."

"Yes, part of slipping in and out of dimension tears. I have been searching room to room for you two. Sorry did I screw you out of a screw." The man taunted lifting up scaly hands that encircled a black like crystal ball. Rope like objects shot out of it.

"Gray-sama don't move." Juvia reached out to grab hold of his bicep, liquefying them quickly, so that the ropes passed through them.

The black cloaked man laughed. "Oh, water witch you are something special. To think I could bag you and an ice mage in one visit."

Again the ropes came out to grab them. This time Juvia felt a force sting her, she was going to lose her hold on the water body defense. Pushing Gray away he fell to one side of the bed while she fell to the other, before the ropes grabbed hold of her to drag her upward.

"One down, one more to go, don't be to hurt water witch I'm exerting a lot of power to keep you from using that little trick you have.

Juvia reached up to pull on the rope around her neck. She felt like her power was leaving her body, like she was being chocked in multiple places.

"Drop her," Gray yelled.

The man laughed, "Lover boy are you angry. Don't worry about it you'll be coming as well."

Several of the ropes circled Gray, snagging his wrists, ankles, and torso. Sending out an ice command it froze each rope solid, breaking when he swiped his hands through the various icicles.

"Stronger than the water witch I see. No matter eventually you will fall."

* * *

Natsu jolted from the bed waking Lucy in a panic.

"Natsu, what is it?"

"Someone's in Gray's room." Natsu wasted no time in waiting for Lucy, instead dashing out of the room, into the hall, right up to Gray and Juvia's room. He kicked the door down and headed to the bedroom. One more demolished door, and he could see Gray encircled by icicle ropes in which he was in the middle of breaking. Juvia was up in the air held by ropes that hadn't been frozen. In the center of the scene was some cloaked guy.

Natsu sent a blast of fire straight at the cloaked man, he avoided it, but it cinched the ropes holding Juvia.

Before her body could fall to the ground Gray caught hold of her. She erupted into a fit of coughs trying with all her might to catch her breath. It had felt like he had tried to rip her soul out of her. Gray supported her body putting himself in front of her and the cloaked man.

Lucy arrived to the scene with her key out and ready for action.

"I see this was a larger group than anticipated." The cloak man smirked. A swirling vortex opened from behind him sending a wave of ice like air shooting towards the group. "Another time, better watch your backs." The cloaked man backed up into the vortex and it along with him disappeared.

"Juvia," Lucy shouted kneeling down to her. Gray held her protectively. She looked alright, but grasped her chest as if she was in pain.

"Alright," Juvia panted as if she was out of breath.

"What happened?" Lucy inquired.

"He appeared the same way he left. I think we found out who our kidnapper is." Gray growled, angry with himself that he hadn't been more alert.

"Yeah he attacked you two, but what has you so sure?" Lucy asked.

Natsu kneeled down as well, "because he knew they were wizards. Not only that who knew exactly what kind. Looks like the rat in the forest opened his big mouth."

Lucy sighed, by the looks of it, he had almost gotten Juvia. "Okay but the question still stands, what is it they are wanting with mages?"

"Powers," Juvia groaned. She felt like she had swallowed flames the way her throat burned.

"Powers?" Natsu asked confused.

Lucy offered Juvia a bottle water which she drank up greedily.

"My magic power," Juvia chocked out before taking another long sip of the bottled water. "It was like he was ripping it out of Juvia's body. It was the worst pain I have ever experienced in my life."

"Is that even possible?" Gray asked alarmed. He had never heard of anyone being able to take up ones power, debunking it yes, but completely taking it.

"It would make since why wizards are being kidnapped." Natsu offered also feeling unnerved by the idea.

"I've heard of some really dark magic before, but it's real ancient and takes someone really skilled and discipline to do." Lucy offered. She tried racking her brain for any more information she could remember. Perhaps she needed to send the master a message for back up and more information. If this is truly what was occurring then they might be over their heads.

"So what do we do from here?" Natsu questioned to anyone who would answer.

"Rest," Gray answered looking down at Juvia who still looked unsettled and hard for breath. "If they guy retreated he obviously wasn't strong enough to take us on. He'll most likely wait till we are separated to try and pick us off one at a time. So for now were safe."

"Do you want me to stay with Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Not by yourself." Natsu tossed his two cents in.

"We'll be fine. Go get some rest if anything comes up were close enough to get to one and another." Gray responded. He probably didn't want to leave Juvia anymore than Natsu wanted to leave Lucy.

"But-" Lucy began.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu cut her off. Without argument Lucy got up and followed Natsu out the room. Getting to the front door Natsu lifted the door he had knocked down back into the frame. Melting it quickly so it worked well enough as the door it was.

Gray turned his attention back to Juvia. "Are you alright?"

She offered him a nod. She felt nauseated and the room felt like it was spinning. At least her body wasn't feeling like was on fire anymore. She felt herself being lifted and placed into something much softer than the floor, the bed perhaps.

Once he had her situated on the bed Gray slid in next to her. Comforting wasn't something he was probably the best at, but he felt the need to try, Juvia looked lost and almost afraid. It tore at his stomach. How had they gone from a tender moment thirty minutes ago to this?

Gray rubbed up and down her arm so lightly. She was tensed at first but after few moments she began to relax a bit.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry I hadn't been more help." She mumbled.

"Hey he probably couldn't get a hold of me because of the energy he was using to contain you. Stop thinking about it and get some rest. It's probably going to take some times for you to regenerate you magic.

She nodded scooting closer to lie against him like she had earlier.

"this okay?" she whispered.

He nodded putting his arm around her. He wasn't sure if he'd sleep the rest of the night. He was angry that he had been caught off guard. As much as he hated to admit it if Natsu hadn't shown up, the cloaked man may have gotten away with Juvia. If magic powers were being taken then they really needed to nip this thing in the bud. Who knew what that magic power was being used for?

"Gray-sama, you're too hard on yourself." Juvia whispered wrapping an arm around his waist. She had her eyes closed, but she could hear his sighs of frustration, knowing what he was most likely mulling over.

"Full sentences are a good sign." He smiled.

"Juvia's chest doesn't feel heavy anymore."

"Good then go to sleep."

Nodding she did just that.

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to not all stay together?" Lucy asked Natsu after he had practically dragged her back into their room.

"You worry too much Lucy." Natsu sighed. The whole situation was unnerving but right now there wasn't anything they could do about it now. "It's in the middle of the night, would it really be smart to go scout around in the dark?"

Lucy nodded agreeing with him.

"Juvia just looked like she was really hurting."

Natsu sighed, "Have a little faith Gray will take care of her. I'm sure a good night's sleep is all she needs. Speaking of which _wife_ let's go back to bed too. I'm beat." Natsu turned around and headed into the bedroom.

Lucy just snickered and followed after him. Yep, he was adorable alright, but it still didn't change that this job was probably going to be worse than they originally thought.

* * *

**Song List:**

**Plumb; In My Arms**

**Nicki Minage; Super Bass**

**Skillet; Falling Inside The Black**

**Ghost Town; Monster**

**Trading Yesterday; Shattered**

**Papercut Massacre; Lose My Life**

**Kesha; A Boy Like You (Agh, she had become a guilty pleasure! But an Awesome Gruvia Song! Maybe even a good NALU one too hmmm)**

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Angel; hopefully you saw but I reposted chapter 2 just to write in a response to you! Haha literally sent in chapter 2 at the exact time you reviewed and was like well crap! Yeah I think Gray regretted being a jerk but hopefully made up for it! Nalu feels so much easier to be than Gruvia. Which is funny because I tend to lean more towards the Gruvia at times. I do think Gray feels uncomfortable though. Kind of a to himself kinda guy. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rose Tiger; haha if I had Juvias power that's what I would do to creeps so thought why not for the story! Thanks for the review!**

**Darkhope; im a rambler so you just ramble on! Yes I war but been reading some of the new manga chapter and uhoh might be team gruvia more now but ill probably bounce back haha. Hmm have to wait and see about those perverts! Yay glad someone else noticed the fortune thing lol! Loved the 4 OVA! Im glad you said that because I think he deals with his embarrassment at times as being a jerk and then other times he's just clueless he is being cold! I really feel like the Nalu is so much easier, maybe since they have practically been together since the beginning of the series, well at least in my eyes! Yes my mind is already spinning on how I want to do the lemons. Hmmm wonder what roles Nalu and Gruvia would have. Haha you made me smile! Thanks for the review!**

**Tassie Talker; Yay I'm really glad! Hope the next chapter live up to expectations! I'm glad you thought it was a good balance it's nice to hear others have thought the same thing on it being a bit harder! Tried to add some more Natsu internal, I had thought that I hadn't had enough of him. So when you mentioned it I appreciate it because it helps me! Ill work on adding much more! Thank you for the review!**

**Lola; I couldn't decide which pairing I wanted, so boom both haha. I don't think I could have done it implied because I just would have wrote it in eventually! Yay im glad because sometimes I go to write dialogue and im like would Gray really say something like that? Or does Juvia sound like Lucy. AH OOC gets me! Its okay I am so stuck between the two as well. I have been recently leaning towards Gruvia but im sure ill switch and then switch again haha. Thank you for the review!**

**Xo56oX; Yay for the word fabulous! I really liked your take on Gray! That's exactly how I wanted to word it but couldn't! Thoughtless…exactly! But yeah I think he is really deep down a kind guy! I think to his a bit more to himself than some of the other characters. So when you have outgoing characters like Natsu and Lucy that really shows and people tend to take that the wrong way when people are little more to themselves. Either way I loved your explanation of Gray spot on! Thank you for the review**

**GoldenRoseTanya; hehe yay for awesome! Thank you for the review!**

**Guest; Thank you Gray has felt a little awkward to write for your opinion means a lot! Yeah I think Juvia would beat guys up she needs a pat on the back! Hope you like the next chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Medaka-chan; Yay I love the word great! Glad you like it. Yeah im thinking mean wasn't the right verbage to use. I agree a little slow and a bit cold. Glad he seem in character because phew he has been a toughy! Natsu feels a lot more natural! Haha yes we are all adults. I have begun to brainstorm how I want to do those. Gonna be interesting trying to decide how Gruvia and Nalu would be like in a lemon scene…hmmm the possibilities. Thank you for the review!**

**xXwendyXx3; Woohoo im so glad! I am so glad you made the comment about Juvia and Lucy. I find the same thing reading fics. Personally I think they could have more in common than not, therefore should be better friends! Yeah Gray have a little more thinking going on, but I think he made up for it in this chapter! Yeah I have been thinking about how to do the lemons will be interesting trying to decide what kind of roles everyone would have with their specific significant other. Hhmmmm… oh and no I haven't seen an ova 5 trailer. I did watch the movie it was awesome great Nalu and Gruvia! But will have to look for the next ova!**

**Okay hopefully I didn't miss anyone if I did I swear it wasn't on purpose and ill never do it again! Ahh its 3:30 in the morning forgive me! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Collide

**AN: Another chapter! This series is basically writing itself! This is how crazy I am, I just wrote an 85 page experimental research project, so what do I do now you ask? I sit in front of the computer even more and I write for more stories! AHH!I even have been itching to play some Final Fantasy, but nooooo I write!  
**

**So I have decided to start posting on my profile when to expect updates. I saw an author do this and thought what a great idea because I get pm'd all the time with this question! Usually when I get about 20 to 30 or so reviews I feel like I have to update haha, but at least that gives a guideline to this story as well as others I write if i post on my profile! Also have polls still up on the profile. Think the first might close because we have a winner but still not too late!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4; Collide

Juvia opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred, and the feelings of grogginess still in her stomach. She had been pretty miserable most of the night. It had taken a few hours before she felt like she could breathe normally again, without a burning sensation, after the encounter with the cloaked man.

When her eyes focused Gray's chest came into focus, he was laying on his back, and her on her stomach half against him. She wasn't exactly sure how they had come to be in their current position, not that she was complaining. He had been surprisingly comforting yesterday, and through all the aches her body had felt, she enjoyed every bit of it, even if he had been a bit awkward, brash, and uncomfortable.

She lifted her body enough so that her forearm closest to his body supported her weight. One of his arms was around her, while his other rested on his taut muscled stomach. The comforter was around his hips in disarray, he must like the colder temperature when he slept. Every time she had pulled the covers up over them later he would pull them back down. Perhaps that was how she ended up against him, she had been cold.

She studied how his chest slowly rose and descended with each light snore he made. Everything about him was so attractive and ruggedly masculine, even the crossed shaped scar on his side looked like a piece of art. Before she realized it she had reached out to finger the scarred skin. He let out a sigh when she touched him. Juvia froze, afraid she had woken him, but he was still asleep.

He looked more like a little boy in that moment, than the man she knew he was. His messy nape of hair covered his forehead and eyes. His mouth slightly opened as the small snores escaped his pinked lips, lips that looked extremely enticing to her in that particular moment, not that she didn't think about kissing Gray several times in a day. Seriously who didn't think about those things when they were in love?

Her cheeks pinked slightly like she had said that out loud to him and he had comprehended every word. Before doing something embarrassing she decided it be best to go back to sleep. She cuddled herself back into his side, enjoying the warmth his body was giving off.

"Are feeling any better?" Gray grumbled. He cleared his throat stretching out his arms against the cushioned mattress. It took him a moment to realize Juvia was right up against him, it was an unfamiliar feeling, but not necessarily a bad feeling. She had a rough night and he had been worried about her. She had trembled a good hour after the incident, erratically breathing like it hurt, and tossed around like her body just ached. He had to admit, the girl was tough. Even though she was obviously in pain she never groaned, cried, or complained about the pain.

She nodded against his chest. "Magic still feels weak, but body feels better."

"You really think he was trying to take your magic, like completely away?" Gray had been thinking about the possible magic that could do that. It had to be a dark arts based magic, but magic was part of a wizard's soul, so what would that mean for the mage. Juvia had looked deathly pale with sunken rings under her eyes, and he had only had a hold of her a few minutes' tops. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about those wizards who had gone missing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Gray turned to the side table, with his free hand he reached over to flip the clock back over. The bright red letters antagonized him. It was already almost one in the afternoon. "You feel up to snooping around for that cloaked freak?"

"What time is it?"

"A bit past lunch," Gray answered.

Juvia shot up from the bed, "One? Oh, Juvia didn't mean to sleep so long." She scrambled of the bed so fast in embarrassment that Gray barely had the time to blink.

"It's not really that big of a deal, it's not like you were in the best state." He watched her fuss about in the mirror, fixing her hair, adjusting her clothes, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was oddly, what was the right word for it, cute maybe? Juvia turned to him giving an angelic smile, before going into the bathroom. Yeah, he'd go with cute.

Juvia emerged from the bathroom wearing a very oriental based outfit. It was sleeveless and came up to her neck, which haltered to the back showering her back. The Chinese dress came to just below her knees and slit up high into her thighs. It was a light blue and embroidered in gold and white. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to either say something or get up so they could get going.

Gray studied her for a moment, the girl was beautiful, and he fancied the outfit. Gray stretched back into the mattress once more groaning as a few achy muscles popped from the resistance. Even though it was one in that afternoon a small part of him wouldn't have minded staying in bed just a bit longer. It was a bit strange because normally he was so mission oriented.

"What are you thinking about?" Juvia asked shifting from one foot to the other as she studied him studying her.

"Huh," Gray mumbled. "Oh, hey I was thinking last night did you notice the mark on that guys hand?" It had been something he had been meaning to ask her. He hadn't gotten the best of look, but it looked like a triangle design with, maybe dots in the middle of it.

Juvia thought about it for a moment, "Sorry Juvia didn't get a real good look at his hands." She walked over to the window that overlooked some of the beach. She felt a bit angry at herself. She shouldn't have let that creep get a hold of her.

Juvia could hear Gray rustling behind her, but paid it no mind. She held up her left hand expecting it like a foreign object. She concentrated on her magic, the power emanating from her stomach, up her chest, and extending to her fingertips. The water magic pulled and swirled around her hand upwards to about a foot up in the air.

The hold on the magic she had faded as she lost her grasp on it. The small swirl of water disappeared from her.

Juvia sighed.

"Hey it's not gone, just not completely back yet. So don't worry." Gray spoke from behind her walking up to stand beside her.

"Just, it's a helpless feeling. Juvia never realized how much security magic was." Not only would she have trouble protecting herself without it, but what about her friends, Gray? If they got attacked she would be of no help, no worse, she would be a liability.

"Hey," Gray whispered placing his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, besides its going to be back before you know it."

Juvia smiled. Gray could be so comforting when he wanted but, it still unnerved her to be powerless. There was nothing she could do about it now though.

"Come on maybe by now Lucy and Natsu have found a lead for us to go on."

* * *

They had found absolutely _nothing_.

Lucy and Natsu had been sitting on the beach now for the past hour. Prior to that, Lucy had gone around questioning anyone she had come into contact with if they had ever known anything odd since they had been on the island.

As for Natsu he had tried scouring the island hoping to catch the putrid scent of the cloaked bastard that had attacked his guild mates. It was strange that his scent it had completely vanished. It should be here somewhere, but no. It was irritating considering he normally could rely on his nose.

"This is useless," he groaned plopping down on the sand next to Lucy.

She was situated on a towel holding a virtually generated book, one of Levy's latest toys, and was scanning it with her quick read glasses.

Between her and Levy she had been hoping they could learn more about this dark arts and a possible purpose of taking wizards magic power. She swore every book she read was even vaguer than the last.

Sighing she finally set down the gadget that had been displaying her book, took off the glasses, and rubbed her eyes in irritation.

"Yeah, same on my end, this does feel a bit useless." She was becoming irritated as well. With no leads, their contractor, the hotel owner, still not back from a board meeting, they had nothing to go on. That old bat better be back tomorrow like promised or else she was really going to raise hell. Who contracted for a job, then wasn't there do give it to them? Did he expect them to go into these things completely blind? How many people were they even looking for? They needed descriptions, names, and ideas where to look!

"I wish Happy were here. This would be a good chance to scout out from the sky."

"Maybe Virgo will come up with something. She's been searching the caves around the area for an hour now."

He sure hoped so, he was so bored. It wasn't like they could relax and have fun with this job, it was critical, people were missing!

"Think Gray and Juvia will be down here soon?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia looked pretty out of it. Gray said this morning it took her time to even lie down comfortably. She was up most of the night. It might be smart at this point to let her rest as much as possible till we have something."

Natsu agreed. It would also be important for them to not separate individually either. He sure as hell didn't want that cloaked freak to get a hold of Lucy!

He stole a glance at her, laying against the beach towel, eye closed for a well-deserved break. Hell she was a beautiful girl. The only thing he didn't like about that purple stripped bathing suit, was that all the other roaming eyes could appreciate her curves as well.

Lucy was well toned and her delicate skin lightly tanned, with absolutely no imperfections. When she breathed it was impossible to not watch her breast raise, so close to spilling out of her small bikini top.

He's seen her without her top before, by accident, but wouldn't complain if it happened again. Those types of things felt so comfortable with Lucy, it really didn't embarrass him that much to think of her without her clothes on.

Lucy lifted herself up from the ground into a sitting position. She tried to ease the ache from her shoulders.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to read another book! My shoulders and neck are killing me!" Heck she had already read eight of them. It wasn't like she was slacking here.

"Come here." Natsu patted the space in front of him where he sat. Lucy gave him an odd look, here cheeks pinked slightly.

"You want me to sit in your lap?"

"I was going more for in front of me, but it's not like I'd complain if you were in my lap."

Lucy looked at him through her eyelashes, to self-conscious to actually make eye contact with him. Was he teasing her, in a more sexual playful kind of way, not to mention. He probably had no idea how that made her feel either.

"Oh, come on I don't know why you're getting all embarrassed." Natsu reached out grabbing her wrist to pull her over to him, placing her exactly where he wanted.

Before Lucy could protest, any thoughts of that ceased her mind, when his hand began rubbing the knots from her shoulders. She could have melted in that moment against his warm hands, that he had heated just enough to relax her tight muscles. Who needed hot massage stones when you had Natsu'a amazingly warm hands?

"Any better?" Natsu questioned, "I'm not hurting you right?" He was trying to apply the lightest amount of pressure he possibly could.

"Mhmm, note to self for whenever I have any aches in my shoulders."

"Hey, don't get too used to this!" Natsu said, but quickly thought maybe he really didn't mean it. Touching her was, well hot. Her skin was soft and silky under his calloused ones.

"Oh, honey look at these adorable kiddos, are you newlyweds dear?" an older woman with her husband asked as they were passing through the beach.

"Oh, uh yes, yes we are." Lucy smiled.

"Oh well aren't you just the most adorable thing!" The old woman clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute huh." Natsu laughed hugging her from behind with a giant smile.

Lucy wasn't exactly sure if he was just in character or maybe really hugging her, if by some chance these on-comers were a threat.

"Oh, honey don't you remember when we were young like that." The old woman lifted her eyes suggestively.

"Yeah, couldn't keep your hands off me." The old man spoke sardonically. "Come on let them enjoy each other."

Natsu's hands loosen around Lucy somewhat. He must had decided they posed no threat.

"Uh, so you've been married a long time then?" Lucy asked.

"Oh dear, a long time, we just renewed our vows and are on our second honeymoon now!" The old woman was glowing as if it was their first honeymoon. Lucy couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys been here?" Lucy asked.

The old woman smiled, "Oh, I think a week now dear!"

"This might sound a bit weird but have you noticed, um anything strange. I only ask because me and my husband um, have heard weird things around here and just wondered if we should be concerned?" Lucy felt like she sounded so ridiculous.

"Hm, well I don't know how strange this sounds to ya, but we went out on a boat ride a few days ago and off on that island over there" The old woman pointed off into the distance at an island that set up high enough they could see most of it. "It was lighting up like fire crackers or something was going off."

"Oh, honey," The old man complained. "They were just fireworks going off on that island." The old man grabbed hold of her hand to pull her away from Natsu and Lucy. "Come on let's let these two enjoy their honeymoon."

The old woman smiled brightly at them letting her husband pull her away.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked popping up from the ground in excitement. Maybe this was the break they had finally been waiting for! It was about time he was ready to kick some major ass.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe when the owner gets here we can finally speak with him and see if he can collaborate that. I certainly makes since that they would be out that far. A remote place would be best to kidnap people."

"Guess there isn't anything for us to do." Natsu groaned. He hated being bored.

Lucy giggled, "It's kinda cute don't you think, to renew vows after being married for so long?" Lucy smiled brightly. It would be nice to marry and grow old with someone. How romantic would it be after so many years still be crazy enough about someone to marry them a second time?

"You want to get married someday?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Lucy's face lit up, "Wh-what…huh? What are you saying?" This wasn't the way to propose by any means and was he really just coming out and saying something like that so casually. Lucy covered her cheeks thinking up more antics.

"What is your deal? I just meant you seem like you really want to get married someday. Why are you getting so flustered it isn't like you hide it." Natsu was confused to why she was acting so strange.

Of course that's what he meant, what's wrong with her? Letting her imagination run so wild, and now she felt a little bummed, which was just stupid. Natsu probably didn't even think of things like this!

"Um, yeah Natsu, one day I would like to get married." She contemplated for a moment. "Hey Natsu-"

"Yo, any luck you guys?" Gray called out catching both mages attention. Both he and Juvia were walking up to them.

"Nada," Natsu groaned.

"What are you serious? Is your nose going bad or what?"

"Hey at least I've been trying I haven't been in bed all day like you!"

"Well I had a reason for that, believe me if I had been searching I would have found something by now!"

Lucy sighed, turning to Juvia while the two bickered behind them.

"Are you feeling better? We were worried." Lucy genuinely asked the water girl. Juvia looked a little worn put, but other than that seemed to be fine.

Juvia nodded, "Sorry Juvia hasn't been helping much today."

"Hey don't be ridiculous. We might even have a lead. The couple we just talked to said something about lights flashing on this island, over there." Lucy pointed out to the exact island that the old woman had earlier.

"Really what does the lead suggest, think their holed up there?" Gray popped in between the two girls covered in bruises and marks. Natsu stood next to Lucy appearing in about the same fashion.

'_Guess they decided this was more important than fighting'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Possible, I just would really like to talk to our contractor before we started combing islands around here. I would hate to go out on a lead and something happen that we missed." Lucy thought for a moment. For all they knew there was just some sort of festival going on over there and that was what that woman had seen. There were resorts all over this region since it was so beautiful.

"Well what if Natsu and I went and checked it out and you guys just stayed here. If you're out in the open I doubt anyone would try anything?" Gray looked over to Natsu who nodded. He looked just as anxious and ready for a battle as Gray.

"Juvia doesn't know what she thinks about splitting up, we should all go together."

"Yeah, but if something happens here then it would make since for a few of us to be left behind." Natsu explained. He had the same ideas that Lucy had over the situation.

Juvia sighed looking at her hands self-consciously.

"Still haven't come back completely yet huh?" Lucy whispered putting her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

Juvia shook her head feeling self-conscious from the attention.

"Look, let's wait one more day for Juvia to get her powers back in order. The owner of the hotel is supposed to come back tomorrow, so we can talk to him, sort some of this out and then decide on what to do." Lucy dictated. It be stupid to do anything if one of their teammates was down and out wouldn't it?

Juvia smiled up at her silently thanking Lucy for the idea.

"You know that's ridiculous that he wasn't here to meet us when we first got here. Does this guy think this is a joke?" Gray was annoyed.

"Think we got here quicker than he thought we would." Natsu yawned. "Let's get something to eat I am starved."

"You just ate like an hour ago, enough for all of us might I add." Lucy groaned, but stood, grabbed her towel, and headed towards Natsu. Who was she kidding of course the man was hungry, he was always hungry.

"Uh, Juvia is just going to stay here at the beach, not feeling so hungry." Juvia excused herself from the group, walked over to where the water continued to invade the shore with every crest of wave, and sad down. She pulled her dress up and out of the way of the water and placed her feet in, enjoying the feel of the waves.

"She's pretty upset huh?" Natsu asked genuinely feeling for the girl.

Gray nodded, "wouldn't you if your fire suddenly disappeared?" He didn't stay and wait for a reply for Natsu, rather walked towards Juvia to keep her company.

"Come on well got get them both something and bring it back." Lucy offered.

Juvia watched as Gray sat down beside her putting his legs into where the tide would wash up on him as well. He was wearing a simple pair of board shorts, the sun gleamed off his chest in the most attractive way. He's skin had become slightly tanned from the sun the previous day, it was also eye-catching.

"Gray-sama aren't you hungry? You haven't had a chance to eat all day?"

"Nah, I can't after getting up, gotta get hungry first." Plus he wouldn't leave her here alone, just in case.

She nodded understanding placing her hand in the water to enjoy the feel of it.

"The water calms Juvia. It used to cheer me up as a child. It's funny that it still does even to this day." She moved her hand against the water like she was massaging the salty liquid. It was true sometimes she would just sit in the bath tub for hours enjoying the comfort of the water as her tears would merge with it.

"It really calms you huh?" Gray asked curiously.

Juvia nodded, "does ice not calm Gray-sama."

"You know I don't think I've ever thought about it in that way before." He had been using his ice make magic since he was a child. It had been important to him to learn everything about it so he could perform the strongest of spells, but to actually calm him. Maybe sometimes it did and he had just never realized it before. He put his hands together the same way he did whenever he wanted to access his power.

"Ice make," he commanded. A miniature sized ship formed into ice and sat in his hand. He reached over to Juvia handing her the beautiful work of art.

"Gray-sama," She whispered reaching out for it like it was the finest of glass.

"You know if were pretending to be married wouldn't Gray be a bit more appropriate?" he laughed.

"Gray?" Juvia whispered so quietly, testing the foreign word, as if it was forbidden to say. She gave him a bright smile with slightly pinked cheeks.

Gray smirked back, "think that's the first real smile you've had all day."

She nodded leaning down to place the ice ship into the ocean when the tide came. It carried the ship away delicately. The two watched until the ice make object was no longer visible. The tender moment was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a shrieking scream.

Both Juvia and Gray turned around to see dust beginning to settle around one of the huts up on the beach. Both quickly got up from the ground running over the still barely standing tent. A girl ran out yelling and bawling, most likely the original screamer, passing by the couple.

Gray entered into the tent, followed by Juvia a moment later, before she could see anything he had grabbed her and spun her around so all she could see was his chest.

"Don't look," Gray spoke in tones that sounded simply horrified.

Juvia nodded, "what is it?"

"Body," Gray whispered. The tent was saturated in blood and what were most likely innards of the victim. Looking up he took notice of the hole in the top of the then. He must have been dropped from pretty high. Looking back at the bottom he noted that it looked oddly shriveled, like it had been sucked up like a mummy.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled.

Gray opened the curtain pushing Juvia through, "Lucy you stay back too alright."

"Are you serious, I can take it." Lucy complained not wanting to be babied, but after Natsu peered into the tent and looked at her with such seriousness in his eye, she thought against the fight.

"Stay out here with Juvia?" Natsu asked.

Lucy simply nodded before he disappeared into the tent.

"He smells like that cloaked bastard." Natsu acknowledged bending down to the body.

"Yeah," Gray said pointing to a mark on the upper arm of the body, "look a guild mark. This guy is playing with us. I find it coincidental that this body fell through a tent right next to where Juvia and I were."

"Disgusting, you mean they are actually killing the wizards?" Natsu yelled standing up in anger.

"I think it's worse than that." Gray also stood studying the man once more. "I think this is the result of having his magic sucked out of him. I think it is what killed him." Chills coursed through him. This could have been what happened to Juvia, it was why she had been so sick afterwards.

There was no telling how many victims there were or how many there would be. Both boys silently agreed on one thing, they needed to find this creep quickly, and get rid of him.

**AN; Hope you liked the new chapter woot woot! The plot thickens! Please review with you thoughts and if there is anything you want to see! I love the challenge! Also again still have my polls up check em out! Thank you everyone for reading!  
**

* * *

**Oh, here is a teaser for the next chapter! Question is who gets the smooches!**

When she turned around to him, she gasped when his hand reached up to cup her cheek, to pull her in so that his lips could capture hers. It took her a moment to register what had occurred, before closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of him

* * *

**Chapter Music List;**

Straight Line Stitch; Never Surrender

Rihanna; Who's that chick?

System of a Down; Chop Suey!

The Guild; Do You Want To Date My Avatar

The Bravery; The Ocean

A Perfect Circle; Annihilation

Hoobastank; Inside of You (ooo what a hot song this is!)

3OH!3; Still Around

Frgt/10; Linkin Park

Good Charlotte; Girls and Boys

Enigma; Silence

Howie Day; Collide (which ironically is a PERFECT Gruvia song seriously!)

* * *

Phew, I can't write short chapters and I can't write short review feedback lol!

**Reviews;**

Tassie Taker; Yay I want the plot to thicken! I'm glad you liked the portrayal of Gray, yeah he's got just a few issues hehe, but who doesn't? I really hope Gruvia continues to be in character they've been a bit challenging still! Glad you mentioned feeling like Gray had closed himself off to certain intimate "love" because I feel like that is how he is too! Thank you!

WednesdaySnow; Awe you're so sweet! I love reviews lol! Glad the fight scene was good! Bed scenes are always fun and I think I like flustered Gray the most! Actions scenes are fun, I just hope they come out good enough. I think Lucy and Juvia could be really good friends because they have more common than not. I totally love bed scenes thye are the most fun to write! I love the difference between Nalu and Gruvia to, It makes it so much more fun to write too. Thank you!

Darkhope; Yeah I certainly don't think Natsu would of, but I dunno Gray could be debatable. I mean maybe not interested in a relationship I dunno. Im sure it be a no, because they are more interested in fighiting. I just thinks it's funny because considering the types of girls in the guild I feel like older teens would be hormone central! Sorry if im killing you with suspense, but suspense is so much fun! I like when Gray or Natsu both go into protect mode! Haha give me a man like that! Been having a lot of fun with Nalu and Gruvia! Yes OVA 5, I finally saw it! It's going off some of the recent chapters in the manga can't wait! Thank you I really hope keep enjoying the story!

Medaka-chan; yeah I like a good balance of fluff! I think Gray can certainly be sweet when he wants he just tends to also be gruff. Yeah, I'd have to lean towards the virgins scenario as well but it was a thought to think about. Hmm but yeah there is always heavy petting that could have happened, hmmm scandalous. Thank you for the review!

Angel; Good! Yeah I really think he would have put her in bed, I dunno I think Gray would just be one of those guys that wouldn't think anything of a girl sleeping in the same bed. Glad you thought so too! Yeah private guy I agree that's a good way to describe Gray! We'll have to see what happens! Nalu still feels easier to write because they are so comfortable with each other. I have realized from watching the show and reading the manga that Natsu doesn't really have any embarrassing with Lucy moments. So I've been going with that haha. Thank you hope you keep liking it!

Animegirl115; Ah thank you! Hope you continue to like!

YamixTeaLover; Yay thank you! Oh, have to say I really like the sexy moments too! You made me so happy that you thought you could picture the action scenes! When I write those that is so what I'm going for and happening its enough!

Xlolabug12x; Aw haha well I'm glad you gave it a go and read! I hope it's well written I really try and have so much fun with it! I try to update as much as I can and will continue to do so! Yeah I have an idea where I want the couples to go but not completely, so I'm excited to see where they go as well! Thank you!

Guest; Hello there! Glad that you liked the chapter! I think he is starting to feel a bit easier. I just think of the scene I want to do and write it, then think okay now how would Gray or whoever say this haha. So hope it keeps working! I liked him having a sweet moment! Hehe yeah Gray having perverted thoughts but come on we gotta be realistic here lol! Hope they can keep up on protecting too don't want anything bad happening to anyone bum bum buuuuum! Thank you!

BrigitteoO; Thank you so much! Hey you take all the time you want to read nothing wrong with that! I hope it continues to be exciting for ya! Yeah Gray can be a jerk sometimes but think deep down he doesn't mean for the jerkiness to occur! Nalu is certainly a more natural couple! I think that was one reason I just went for doing both pairings together since they are so different I thought hey this could work! Thanks again!

xXwendyXx3; Yay! Oh yeah I liked when they fought together too! Yeah it was the guitar guy with the long water soaking up hair thingy haha. I think Gray is starting to really feel things finally, geezz! Yeah been already thinking about how I want to go with the lemons, a brain storming! AND hot damn finally watched the OAV 5 trailer! Im so excited they are doing it from the water park in the more recent manga chapters! Cant wait for that Gruvia moment Gray gets jealous because of Lyon! Lol Thank you!

Rose Tiger; I will I will, thank you!

Animegirl115; Yay thank you so much! I'm glad!

Blade Angolis; Awe thank you so much I like the word brilliant! I really hope you keep enjoying it! Im glad you felt they were in character I think I'm starting to feel comfortable writing for them! I think that's awesome you feel like you can relate to Gray! That has to be one of my favorite thing about reading and writing. See I'm more like Natsu or perhaps Lucy so writing for Gray has been fun but also challenging because it's a very different personality for me to explore! Haha glad you don't feel the need to strip! Thank you!

XxPlueXx; Haha bitch you gunny! Haha you cracked me up so much, like I was literally in class and laughed reading your review! I loved it! Im really glad you thought it was written well! Haha maybe I can make you like Nalu just a smidgeon more! I really like both them and Gruvia! I think I love Nalus devotion to each other! Hope you keep liking the story! Thank you!

LovemyParadise; Awe the best, you're the best! Thank you! I just freaking love these couples! So much fun to write with! I am so happy that you think the characters and plot matches. Been really going for that the best I could! Have a lot of it planned out so hope it keeps working! Thank you!

JuviaFullbuster; I love love love detail! Like that is the only way I can read books and stories ect. Because I'm one of those people that will read it and be like…but what about this, that, and this? Aim is for people to know exactly what I am talking about haha! Thank you so much! I hope you keep enjoying it as much as I am having fun writing!

Valm; Awe thank you so much! I am so glad you like it! Hope it keeps living up to expectation!

Emerald Leviney; I'm glad you think so thank you! I really have been working with the concept and playing ahead so really hope it all comes together right! Im glad the characters are feeling rightfully captured, especially since I want them in character as much as possible! Hope it continues to live up to expectation! Thank you!

Sandyx5; Stupid cloaked man! Yay glad you like the first three chapters! Yay want to keep up with the Nalu and Gruvia moments! Yeah I want Lucy and Juvia to get along! Haha when you say serious drama im not sure what kind of action you're talking about! But all sorts of action is going to be arriving I promise! Thank you!

Ihatetoes; ha I love your username. Thank you! I hope the characters keep being written well and that you keep enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Beat Drop

**AN;All the wonderful reviews were amazing! Ahh when i see my email go off and I get a review I feel like I just have to write more! You people are like a drug!**

**So food for thought. I got three different pms all technically saying the same thing. "Oh, I wish this was Gruvia fic, I want more Gruvia" haha 2x and one basically saying the same thing about Nalu. Well any who one of those pm's asked if I could write the same story, but just as a nalu or gruvia fic, and just add in extra content that's missed when switched to the other couple. I thought it was kind of an interesting concept. I have this fanfic basically all mapped out and was planning to eventually split it off into two separate fanfics, one of which nalu continues, the other gruvia continues. But, I dunno what's ya'lls thoughts? I'm not saying i'm totally o board, but it's an interesting thought. So like the couples rolled up in one story or would prefer them separated out? This is why I love pms and reviews poses good questions and great ideas hmm! Please keep em coming and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5; Let the Beat Drop

Juvia sighed looking out into the crowd of people. After the traumatic event yesterday about a third of the vacationers had left, which was probably for the best. Gray and Natsu had explained the dead body, along with their suspicions. Was someone really taking magic power then killing these people?

Juvia sighed.

Since her and Gray had gotten a better look at the cloaked man, they were attempting to scour the groups of people. He had those scaly hands along with a distinct guild mark on the top of his left hand that Gray had noticed. So it was a start at least. They had not learned anything more from the owner of the hotel, since he had still not arrived from his board review meeting.

There was in inlet cave close to the peninsula that peered onto the beach perfectly. It also allowed them to view, what they believed to be, the suspicious island. Juvia had created a waterfall to shield them for the time being, so that no one would see them investigating the area. The water provided enough coverage, as well as a clear enough view. Only problem, it was boring and they were getting nowhere, again.

"Hope Natsu and Lucy are having more luck than we are. This is ridiculous." Gray grumbled, crossing his arms, and leaning back against a stony rock. "Maybe with Lucy's Celestial keys they can get to places we couldn't."

Juvia nodded she was a bit concerned over this and couldn't shake the uncomfortable feelings in her stomach. Lucy had sent a message to the guild for reinforcements, which they very well might need. She would feel much better once they arrived. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in the present group, but if anything happened to anyone, she didn't even want to think about it.

Gray walked over to her and reached for her shoulder, "Hey you alright? Are you using too much magic to keep this thing going? You probably shouldn't push it too hard since it just came back." He pointed to their waterfall shield.

Juvia smiled shaking her head, "It isn't that. Juvia might not have been able to yesterday, but today is fine."

"Yeah, well what is it then?"

"Do you find it odd that we got attacked and then a whole day goes by without anything? This cloaked man knows at least three of us are from the guild. If there are more of them they could easily attack us together and yet nothing has happened."

Gray nodded. He had thought about that as well. It meant one of two things, either they gave up and went home, or are making plans. He was reluctant to say it was the first. Lucy had been pulling all her research, including Levy, and they still hadn't figured out how stolen magic could be used. Magic wasn't infinite and was dispersed quickly. Even if it could be taken there would be no way to store it, before it ran out. Therefore the whole idea seemed futile.

"It'll all work out so just don't worry about it." Gray smirked at her walking up closer to the water fall peering into the large group of people cluttering the beach. "It's odd, none of them have any idea, just vacationing and having fun like nothing. If this old man was smart he'd shut down the resort for a while. At least it would flush out whoever is doing this."

Juvia nodded with almost a sad smile, "Juvia can't help but envy them a little bit. Everyone looks like they are having so much fun."

Gray snorted, "Most of them are paying all that money to just sit and make-out. You could do that for free. At least go out and do stuff, besides why would people do that out for everyone to see? It's a bit distasteful."

Juvia couldn't contain her giggle at his comment, "Gray-sama" she began. "You have a habit of taking off your clothes in the open and yet public kissing is a problem?"

Gray gave her a put out look and crossed his arms, before turning back to look at the beach, for what felt the millionth time that day.

"Juvia thinks that everyone is just enjoying their marriage and each other. They are having fun and relaxing. Besides kissing seems like it is fun, so they are having fun."

"Seems like it is?"

Juvia blushed slightly, had she said that out loud. Her and Gray had talked a lot about likes and dislikes or life in general over the year, but not about more personal matters. It was something that she had wished they would talk more about.

"Juvia, had a boyfriend once." She paused feeling a bit strange talking about this. "I, it only lasted a few days. When rain follows you around people stay away. I supposed being in a foster home, most didn't understand magic or the lack of control Juvia had. Anyways, he hadn't been very serious about Juvia, it had been a joke I found out later." How embarrassing, had she really admitted that out loud. People could be cruel. That was something she had learned from a very young age. That was why the Guild meant so much to her. It was the first time being around people who honestly cared for her wellbeing, a place where she felt she belonged.

"Sounds like an ass," Gray spat. "You're not missing out, kissing isn't anything special."

Juvia gasped, "Gray-sama has experience with kissing?" She sure didn't like hearing that, but could she really be that surprised, look at him.

Gray sighed, "When you grow up in a Guild with a bunch of girls they think it's fun to chase you around and kiss you. Believe me it's not, I would rather be fighting with Natsu. Actually maybe that's why all that started in the first place." He walked back over to the rock he had been leaning on and crossed his arms gruffly.

Juvia couldn't stop herself from giggling once more. How could she even feel jealous about something like that? Of course, if she had grown up in the guild, perhaps she would have tried chasing him too. Well technically she did already chase after him, just not for kisses. Bet he was just as cute as a child as he was handsome as a man.

"It's not funny." He groaned.

"You can't base kissing off childhood play. Juvia thinks that it is much more than that. That there are too many things a kiss could mean."

"Hey," Gray spoke reaching for Juvia's shoulder like he had earlier. When she turned around to him, she gasped when his hand reached up to cup her cheek, to pull her in so that his lips could capture hers adequately. It took her a moment to register what had occurred, before closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of him. His lips felt surprisingly warm and soft against hers. It was an innocently light kiss. What didn't feel so innocent was when he pulled her closer to his body by her waist.

With Juvia in her two-piece blue bathing suit and him in his board shorts their skin rubbed together almost sinfully. Despite him being an ice mage, Juvia felt like she might melt in his arms, due to the heat his body elicited against hers. Her arms felt useless as they lay at her sides.

When Gray finally dropped his hand from her cheek he turned away from her. "Well," He began looking out into the beach, more for something to do. "Was it how you imagined it would be, kissing that is?"

Juvia inhaled deeply, hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. She blushed, although he sounded brusque, his cheeks were slightly tinged in crimson as well. He kept his eyes adverted away from hers too.

When he finally peeked at her, she smiled shaking her head. "No" she whispered embarrassed.

He gulped slightly, had he just ridiculously embarrass himself, and misread the situation.

"It was much better."

* * *

Lucy sat back into the fancy loveseat of the owner's office. She and Natsu had been there for a good thirty minutes now and still nothing. She had still felt shaken over the body that had dropped into the tent the prior night. Of course this being in a guild could be dangerous, but that didn't mean anyone was ever prepared for something like that.

Lucy groaned, "Awe, geeze how much longer is this guy going to make us wait?" She pushed herself up off the loveseat and paced over to the window. "If there wasn't something seriously wrong going on here, I would say we should just leave already!"

"Maybe he's taking an afternoon nap or something?" Natsu yawned stretching himself out on the couch in a leisurely manor. His eyes were closed and he looked rather comfortable. He was wearing a red golden lined vest that contrasted great with his skin, the vest material was also intertwine with his white pair of pants that ended below his knee. Of course he always had on his signature scarf.

'_How can he always be so laid back, calm, and collective?'_ Lucy thought to herself. He probably was the most care free person she knew though. Lucy sighed once more deciding that complaining wasn't going to do any good. She walked over to where Natsu laid and sat next to him. He turned his body slightly in the loveseat so she could sit back more comfortably, where her back was basically resting against his stomach.

"Hey Natsu," She hesitated. "Do you really think that this dark guild is killing other wizards?"

"Hm?" Natsu opened his eyes to glance at Lucy, who looked really distraught. It tore at his heart. Lucy wasn't supposed to be upset like that.

"I know this isn't the time to be apprehensive or afraid," Lucy clenched her fist feeling vulnerable. "I just can't shake the feeling that, that person could have been one of us, ya know. I mean I know this life style can be dangerous. It has been on several occasions too hasn't it?" Lucy wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say. There were several things she couldn't stop thinking about and voicing them ended up being harder than she thought.

"Hey," Natsu smiled before nudging her in the shoulder. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to anyone in our guild, especially not you, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"I'll crush em until I have no fire left in me!"

Lucy laughed lightly, "You know brute force isn't always the answer, right?"

Natsu huffed, "In this case I think it is. Especially if it comes to protecting those I care about."

Lucy couldn't contain her smile. "Thanks Natsu, I guess you always do protect me, don't you?"

"Well you don't have to get all mushy and stuff." Natsu crossed his arms and fell back into the couch once more so that he was lying on his side. "That's just who I am." His stomach felt strangely warm and tingly, but it was true. He wouldn't let anything ever happen to Lucy as long as he was alive. It shouldn't be anything that surprised her either.

Lucy nodded at his declaration and silently promised herself that she would protect him as well. How many times in the last year and a half had they protected each other? Everyone in their guild had big hearts and would give their lives for one another. She couldn't ever imagine being in a different guild, no, being in a different family.

Natsu stood from the loveseat in a rush, knocking Lucy on her ass. "Natsu, what gives!" She yelled due to her throbbing backside.

"It's him Lucy, I smell it, and he's close." Natsu quickly grabbed hold of Lucy's hand to yank her up, with ease, before pulling her to the door. They ran into the hall, where Natsu abruptly stopped, causing Lucy to crash into his back.

"What's wrong?" Lucy rubbed her nose that now also throbbed. "Did he disappear again?"

"No, I can smell him, but it's all around us. Like there's more than one of this guy." Both Natsu and Lucy scanned the perimeter. "That way," Natsu pointed to the left hallway allowing his feet to take him quickly in that direction. Lucy followed him as closely as she could. When they reached the corner of the hall, they peered around the hallway wall, to see a red cloaked figure walking away.

"Let's go"

Lucy nodded, grabbing tightly a hold of her keys, just in case. As they turned the corner, neither of the wizards got far, before feeling themselves pitch forward. A large square shaped hole in the floor appeared swallowing the pair up. Instinctively Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, still unsure of what was going on.

"Natsu," Lucy squeaked, as Natsu's back hit the carpeted floor and she fell a top of him. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, to be straddling him, it wasn't as bad as when she realized her mouth had fallen perfectly and firmly against his. It really couldn't be considered a kiss, because the action itself had hurt, but it didn't stop her mind for venturing to the idea that it was.

Lucy lifted up from him her cheeks flaming up. She risked a quick glance at him. Natsu looked a mixture of baffled, sore, and un-phased, which further irritated her. He always seemed to keep his cool in these kinds of situations.

Natsu rubbed his head to ease the ache. He was waiting for the air to fill his lungs, so breathing didn't feel so tough. He glanced up at the ceiling and then Lucy, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

Lucy nodded sheepishly averting what little eye contact she had with him. "Um, what happened?"

Natsu sighed sitting up. He peered at the ceiling once more with annoyance. How had he not seen that coming? Could that guy really have been this strong?

"That guy somehow made a hole appear in the ground." Natsu pointed up, "that was the floor we were just on. Damn, he knew we were after him the whole time." Natsu sniffed the air in irritation. "The scent is gone too. What the hell is going on?"

Lucy frowned she was really over this job. A few days had passed and they had nothing, except that something really bad was going down. Maybe she was just trying to think about something other than her pounding heart and rapid emotions.

"Lucy," Natsu began as if he had read her mind. "Uh, about falling-"

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy bounced up from the floor and made her way to the door. "Hey if there's nothing here we should head back to the owners office, right?"

Natsu watched her make a quick getaway. She had gotten flustered so quickly. He didn't feel particularly self-conscious. It wasn't like they had been full blown making out or anything, but if ever anyone felt natural to actually kiss, it would be Lucy.

Natsu got up off the floor, brushed himself off, and followed after Lucy. When he entered the hallway he saw the clerk girl, who had checked them in, handing Lucy an envelope, while muttering apologies. She bowed once more before turning to leave.

Reluctantly Lucy opened up the envelope. If possible she was even more annoyed than she had been earlier. Once she pulled the letter from the envelope a few tickets fell to the floor.

Natsu finally decided to walk up to her. He bent down to pick up the tickets, which looked fancy, and had dancing figures that decorated its surface.

"So what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"We got stood up again. Apparently this guy is at board meetings to fight closing his resort down." Lucy folded up the letter putting into her skirt pocket. "Any who the letter explains that members of a guild use to occupy the grounds that the resort was built on, so he thinks that's why people are attacking it. Apparently he wants us to chaperone some banquet tomorrow."

"Why are we supposed to do that?" Natsu questioned.

"It's some important event. The owner of the hotel along with the board will be there tomorrow. He said if we do this he'll pay us double." Lucy groaned pulling out the letter, handing it to Natsu, who scanned over it quickly.

"You know if this is a mess about this place being built, then this might be a perfect way to lure them in." Natsu glance back down at the letter checking out its content quickly. "It does say if this thing doesn't go well then the joint will be closed down for a while."

"Yeah, but if that's the case, then why kidnap wizards?" Lucy shuddered again remember that a man had been killed over this. "Then why hurt people?!"

"Hey we're gonna figure it out." Natsu handed her back the letter with a bright smile. "Hey Lucy" he reached out to touch her lip, his face turning to worry, her lip was slightly busted. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else, but he smelled the blood. "You're bleeding."

Lucy felt embarrassed by the contact of his hand, but at the same time enjoyed his attention. She too reached up to touch her lip. She hadn't even realized that it was busted open.

"Must a happened in the fall when your lips hit mine."

"Uh, yeah let's just not even think about that." Lucy stammered. How did they come back to talking to this again? What a horrible way for that to even happened, sure it wasn't an actual kiss, but a fall that ended in a bloody lip? Why was she even thinking so much about it?

Natsu sighed, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about." Oh, but yes she did know what he was talking about.

Natsu walked past her so all she could see was his back. "Lucy, I know it was an accident, but do you ever think about stuff like that, where it's not an accident?" It was a genuine question that he really wanted to know. He knew he thought about those types of things.

"Think about what stuff?" Lucy asked taken a back that he would even ask. She was sure she knew what he meant, but instead played dumb.

Natsu shook his head, "Ah never mind. Let's go find Gray and Juvia and fill em in! Maybe this party will be the end of all of this! Then we can have some fun and relax."

As he walked away Lucy should have felt relieved, but instead felt upset with herself.

* * *

Gray sat on the balcony of his and Juvia's room. The sun was beginning to set and brightened the sky beautifully. He couldn't believe he felt so worn out and they hadn't really done anything that whole day. They had spent a good six hours in that alcove. While nothing did occur on the beach there had been three distinct blasts of light from the island they had been spying on. So the old woman hadn't been imagining it.

When he and Juvia had returned to the resort, Natsu and Lucy had filled them in about the banquet. Gray felt as agitated as Natsu had looked, but it could be their best chance of luring these creeps in. The idea that wizards could be meeting their demise at that very moment left him feeling unsettled and guilty.

What if someone they had met through their adventures had been kidnapped? It could have easily been someone from their guild if this resort had been closer to their home. If he could have just gotten a hold of that guy this may have been over by now. On top of his frustration were all these crazy emotions running through him. He wasn't exactly sure what had fueled him earlier to kiss Juvia earlier, he just wanted to, and did. Thoughts about it kept playing through his head though. It didn't quite seem to help the situation either. When had he become so crazed!

Juvia walked out onto the balcony, peering out into the orange wonderfulness of the sky. It was a shame they couldn't have been here under different circumstances. The place was pretty amazing. Glancing over at Gray she noticed quickly his demeanor seemed downcast.

"Gray-sama are you alright?"

Gray nodded.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Juvia leaned against the balcony ash she looked up into the sky. "Juvia knows that the mission is tough and people are hurting, but it's best to remain as positive as possible. We can all save the wizards together." She turned to smile down at him optimistically.

"I just wished me and Natsu could have gotten that guy the other day. It might have made no difference in saving that guys life, but-" Gray didn't finish his sentence, because he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say. Perhaps he was just tired and the irritations of the day had his nerves wound up to tightly.

"Juvia thinks we all feel the same way. So now all we can do is help who we can."

"Yeah I guess so."

She shyly bent down to kiss his cheek, still not quite feeling brave enough to aim for his lips. "Juvia figures it's only fair since Gray-sama kissed her earlier. So don't be in a poor mood anymore. It's going to be alright remember?"

Gray initially blushed a bit before shaking his head in a more playful way. "You know if you don't like it then I won't do it anymore. At least I'm not running around trying to hold you down or tie you up." He said in reference to the kiss.

Juvia experienced one of those moments where she ventured into her own world to think up crazy little thoughts. Thoughts that were certainly much more elicit than normal. Sure, she knew what he had meant was in a joking manner, but who could blame her perverse thoughts after he said something like that?

"Juvia might not mind that so much." She whispered.

Gray laughed, "Just how many screws are loose in that head of yours."

"Just meant it didn't bother me," Juvia muttered finding her hands very much entertaining at the moment. She had her back leaned up on the balcony for support and was facing the room.

"Come on lets go to bed. Maybe this thing will be over by tomorrow night."

Juvia nodded, seeing him stand from the outdoor chair, through her peripheral vision. He came to her, instead of heading inside, and placed his hand next to her on the balcony for support to lean against. She looked up at him, but his head was casted down, so she couldn't quite see through his bangs to his eyes. When he started to lean down she closed her eyes knowing what to expect. She felt another brief chaste kiss from him, but It was enough to melt her insides.

"Thanks really," Gray whispered before turning to head back into the room. She followed with her heart fluttering.

* * *

Lucy rolled over in bed feeling agitated that sleep was not coming to her easily. No, her mind was too busy thinking about the conversation, which she didn't have, with Natsu earlier that day. She was being so selfish thinking about this right now, but she couldn't help it. She felt like a complete coward.

They were best friends and talked about everything. This shouldn't be any different. Yes, maybe it was embarrassing, but Natsu would never judge her feelings. That small fear of rejection didn't help her internal fight either. Even if he didn't tease her it didn't exactly mean he would feel the same way.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, much like she had the last few nights. She had been doing that ever since their last adventure at the Magic competition. Glancing at his slightly parted lips she wondered what they would taste like, feel like, when under different circumstances unlike earlier.

Lucy couldn't help where her thoughts carried her, but she fantasized about him. How many times in the past year had she had thoughts like that about him now? It couldn't be helped if that was how she felt though. It was so easy to picture those strong arms wrapped around her and that muscular build pressed up against her. It was also easy to think of other things that were certainly not PG-13.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu didn't move an inch. She leaned over him slightly, lifting her hand to wave it in his face, and still nothing. Should she chance it? Lucy fumbled with the edge of the covers nervously for a moment. Finally swallowing any apprehension, she bent down to him, and kissed his lips so lightly it was as if she was barely touching him. She had wondered how different it would feel when done on purpose.

After a second of touching his lips with hers, hands reached out for her, and circled around her back. He pulled her closely, which pressed her lips more firmly against his. Lucy couldn't contain a surprised gasp, but her surprise heightened, when something soft and wet made its way into her mouth. It started out as an inexperienced kiss, but comfortable, and surprisingly hot.

Natsu rubbed his tongue against hers in slow firm motions. He tried a few various ways, which all felt good. It was like he was attacking her mouth the same way he would attack in a battle, from all possible directions, and mercifully.

Becoming a bit bolder Lucy dug her hands under his neck, between the nap of his neck and the pillow, and pulled him closer. At that moment the only thing that felt important was getting as close to him as possible.

Natsu lifted up from the mattress into a sitting position. He trailed his hands from her back to her waist, lazily down her sides till reaching her thighs, and squeezed the soft flesh firmly. He couldn't contain the urge to pull her core harder against his increasingly intimidating hardness.

Lucy gasped against his lips at the second unfamiliar intimate contact. Even though she was wearing pajama pants and him short, she could feel him perfectly fine. She must have stiffened because he loosened his hands and broke the lip lock. Lucy took a deep inhale of air that she hadn't even realized she needed.

Natsu took a steady breath as well, "Sorry. Got a bit carried away." His lips hovered about half an inch from hers, as both of them breathed raggedly.

It was like his voice had been a bucket of cold water dumped on her. Lucy gulped realizing what had just happened as her hormones tugged awkwardly against the pit of her stomach.

"Y-y-you stuck your tongue in my mouth!" Lucy stammered, embarrassment filling her.

"Yeah, well you kissed me while I was asleep."

"But, you weren't asleep."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that."

Lucy sighed, '_well okay, now what?' _ That kiss had been amazing and she really wanted to do it again. Gods, of course Natsu would be raw and passionate. She may not be very experienced, but she certainly had known what had been pressed up against her.

Natsu mind felt blank. She had been staring at him for the past hour, every once in a while getting closer, and then backing away from him again. He'd wondered what she had been doing and when she called out to him, he probably should have answered, but the scent that hit him left him speechless. Then she had leaned over to kiss him and he couldn't help his actions afterwards. Damn, what had he been missing out on?

"You know," Natsu began inhaling deeply through his nostrils. "You smell really good."

"You're smelling me? That's a little weird Natsu." Lucy tried calming herself down, it undoubtedly didn't help that she was still straddling him, but she didn't want to move just yet.

As for Natsu, he found humor in her questions. "I can smell everyone, but when you get uh interested, I can smell it."

"Interested like?" Lucy questioned having a really good idea what he was talking about. Please tell her he couldn't tell she was turned on. Her embarrassment was beginning to creep into her neck. It was becoming as scarlet as her face.

"Yeah, like that." He could tell, by her array of emotions that ended in a deep blush, what she had been thinking.

"Being at the guild, that's kind of a scent you smell a lot. I've gotten desensitized to it so normally I've just ignored it." At least he always had in the past, but Lucy was too hard to ignore.

Lucy reached up to cover her face. This was even more embarrassed than the time she lost her towel and both Natsu and Gray saw her naked.

"I'm so embarrassed."

Natsu lifted her up from his lap, laid her on her side, and settled down next to her. Lucy pulled the covers up so her face was covered to her eyes. It was cute, but made him want to just tug them away from her mischievously. He decided against it.

"Don't be, wasn't that a hell of a lot better than accidently falling into my mouth earlier?" Lucy sheepishly looked at him.

Natsu continued, "Come on how long have I known you now? You're always going on about romance and all that girly stuff." Natsu paused reaching around her waist to pull her a bit closer. "I know how important all that is to you, and even though the whole thing was ridiculous, I'm sure it's been bothering the hell out of you all night."

This was the thing she was sure she absolutely loved most about Natsu. He knew her inside and out, which meant many times he knew what she was thinking and when to comfort her. She reached out her hand to rest it lightly on his chest, feeling his heart beating a bit quicker, than it should. Was he feeling the same way she was?

"You know, um maybe," Lucy stuttered a bit hoping she wouldn't sound funny or too eager. "We should try it again. You know, so I can give you a through answer," in regards to his question about the kiss.

Natsu smiled. That possibly had been the best thing he had heard all day.

* * *

**AN; Phew but another chapter out! So both couples got their smooches on! I know Gruvia got the first kiss but I think Nalu got a little bit more boom boom haha. I had both of these kissy scenes written like a few weeks ago. Basically when I think up an idea I write it out and have a list of like twenty scenes I know I want to include in a story, so it becomes a game of putting them all together! Think that why I love when people throw out challenges and stuff they want to see included, more of a puzzle game for me!**

**Really didn't want to be cliché and put the two couples scenes in one chapter, but I played and played with scenarios and this is how it best fit for the direction of the story! I think we'll be getting to the good stuff soon! I certainly have thought up somewhat I think are good scenes. Have my hentai mind playing with what might be a little too much, but the problem I can't figure out how to write it without being OC, hmmm. Any who hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reading them and it's a real rush when starting a new chapter!**

* * *

Music;

Blue Foundation- End of the day

Ayria; Blue Alice

Planet funk - peak

Ocean Lab; Satelite

Shiny Toy Guns; Le Discko

feint & boyinaband feat veela; time bomb

Feint, Veela; The Journey

One Republic; All Fall Down

Simon Curtis; Beat Drop (This is such a great song that I actually found from a fairy tail amv of Mira/Juvia/Erza! I think I listened to it like twenty times writing this chapter haha!

Simon Curtis; Super Psycho Love (Should also check this out because I kept thinking, wonder if that's how Juvia feels about Gray in a funny way haha!)

Reviews;

Animegirl115; Yes it has been fun writing both of them in! I agree I really like the two pairs together as well! I really am going for evenly paced so yay! I hope you keep enjoying the interactions and story! I really hope it is in character for sure! That's what I've been going for! Yeah already been working on them lemons haha! Thank you!

Tassie Taker; Haha your comments scared me at first, but thank you! Yeah I'm kinda going with the Natsu being a little pervy. I mean can you blame him with what Lucy is always wearing, or not wearing! lol yes the maid outfit! Again thanks for the typos comment! I should have checked to be sure I uploaded the right chapter! Thank you!

GoldenRoseTanya; Haha gotta have a little evilness in life! I'm glad you like it! I will work on more Nalu I promise! I have a timeline set for the next 6 or so chapters and it will be there I promise! Thank you!

Darkhope; hehe yay! Yeah I'm hoping the Gruvia tender moments aren't forced and are in character! Yeah I really thought that both Natsu and Gray would be protective about something gruesome being seen! Yeah think Gray was a little shaken over the possibilities of Juvia getting hurt! Haha guess we'll have to see what Juvia decides on for Gray-sama! Thank you!

Angel; Hey don't make an account on my account. I mentally have accepted your poll vote haha! It's quite alright to be anon! Haha I feel like all the interruptions would totally occur in the manga, because they can't let us Gruvia or Nalu fans be happy! Gray always struck me as a more private person so I've like portraying him that way glad it's working! Thank you!

Sandyx5; haha were you happy with the chapter! Yay tender moments! Yeah Natsu is kind of dense at times! I really think that Gray would stay with Juvia or any of his friends because he is such a devoted guy. Thank you!

Guest; haha yay I thought so too! Yep I think our boys are pretty protective and will do so! Haha so what did you think of Gray making a move! Yeah I sense lots of sexual frustration. Thank you!

LovemyParadise; Oh I am so glad! Ah I hope more Nalu and Gruvia fans read it too! I've certainly been having fun writing it! I like to respond to reviews, I figure if people are going to take time to write them, then I should take the time to write a reply! Plus I get so many good muse moments from reviews! Hope you liked the new chapter! Thank You!

Medaka-chan; I know poor Juvia! Haha hope you liked the chapter! Yeah I really think that Gray would be the protect them from gruesome things kind of guy. I love naïve Natsu he can get away with it! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you!

Becky; Thank you for your lovely reviews I enjoyed every single one of them! Yes they are the enemies being introduced! Love Gruvia tender moments! He can be a meanie sometimes though! Glad you got all caught up and in love, I love that! I'm glad you thought characters are good I really want them in character! I know poor Juvia. We will see what happens! Thank you!

Mimi317; Yay I'm glad you love stuff in the story! Hope the couples keep shipping away! Thank you! I will keep writing more I promise!

SapphireRoses578; Yay for awesome! I'm so glad you like the plot! I really want the character to be in character! They are my favorites too! Hope you liked the update! Thank you!

xHika; I'm so glad you like the chapter hope this one was just as good! I like sweet Gray! Haha I promise I update as quickly as I can! Thank you!

Xpopopx; Thank you I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully the rest of the story goes well too!


	6. Chapter 6: Scream

AN: Ah! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I had two separate two week vacations! Then came home to summer classes! So I have been ubber busy! Finally getting some down time woot woo! Plus, and this is a manga spoiler, so be warned before reading this. But the recent manga chapter about sent me into a heart attack! Oh my damn, like no! So was really having a hard time writing because I felt I needed to know what would happen before I could have peace of mind to go on! Phew nothing happened to Gray! I was like come on that's my favorite character! So alright on with the story!

Oh haha i changed the picture for the story! This is totally how i picture them at the event they are all attending!

Oh and ps. Now have the awesome Ashley Silver doing some beta work! So if there are no spelling errors we have her to thank! So big thank you! I get so excited with the writing I tend to make spelling and grammar errors and it is really hard sometimes to go back and re-read what you wrote carefully enough to catch all those. Okay so now onward to the story! Thank you everyone we are to a hundred reviews! That makes me want to just keep going, going, going, and gone!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Natsu pulled at the tie that was currently constricted around his neck. It certainly wasn't as comfortable as his beloved scarf, but Lucy had insisted he dressed nicely for this banquet event. Everyone here was decked out in clothing and riches that for him, would probably amount to a year's worth of income. It was something he really didn't understand, but this was a job and he'd get it done like any other one.

Both Natsu and Gray had made it to the banquet hall about fifteen minutes ago. Natsu had become restless waiting on Lucy and Juvia to get ready. Gray had seemed equally restless. So the two of them decided to get started staking out the place for any wizard snatching fiends, which could very well be possible, since there were quite a few mages at the party. Perhaps it was ill minded to use the people here as bait, but they hadn't gotten anywhere else yet.

Natsu popped a few more finger foods into his mouth as he surveyed the area carefully. In the last ten minutes he had probably polished off a third of the banquet table. He couldn't fight his infamous appetite. Plus his senses worked best on a full stomach.

Gray walked up to him from the balcony area. He also was dressed in the suit and tie attire, but Gray looked like he was much more comfortable.

"You know there's a good chance this is a waste of our time as well right?" Gray groaned leaning up against the nearby table. "I'm telling ya we should be at that island. Then we can nip this in the bud and be done."

"Hey we're getting paid here. Besides we know that people are being taken from this resort. This is the perfect opportunity!" Natsu flashed a wide grin and slapped Gray on the back. He was in a great mood and not even Gray's cold attitude was going to screw that up. Perhaps he should be tired, since most of the previous night was spent in heated lip locks, but instead he felt more energetic than ever.

"What's your deal?" Gray growled rubbing the bottom nap of his neck where Natsu slapped. "You seem even higher in spirits than usual. Weren't you as about as excited about this as I was yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm in a pretty good mood with all things considered."

Gray shook his head, but perhaps he was also in much higher spirits as well. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit a piece of him was giddy. He and Juvia had always spent more time around each other at the guild than he spent with others, not that it was by choice, but she just sort of clung to him. More and more he was finding himself not minding. He wasn't sure what had come over him yesterday, but he didn't regret it.

Since Erza had spoken to him about Juvia's feelings and how he needed to step up and speak to her about it, these types of things had been crossing his mind often. In the heat of battle he had even told Juvia that he needed to talk to her about something, which had been this very topic. After barely making it out of that dragon battle, he had lost his nerve to talk to her, and understanding Juvia simply never had brought it up, which had probably been more for him than her.

He sighed, feeling like such a coward. Didn't guys normally get scared of being rejected? In his case he wasn't rejected and yet he still felt a bit of uncertainty in with the situation. Not because he wasn't interested in Juvia that much he knew.

"Drink?" a waitress asked handing Gray a class of champagne before he even gave any consent. The young looking brunette waitress winked at him, handed him a napkin, and walked away shaking her hips as much as her heels would allow. Looking down at the napkin Gray saw the number written on it and shook his head.

"Whatcha got there?" Natsu questioned with a grin.

Shaking his head once more Gray placed the napkin on the table. He leaned on the table next to it where the assortments of miniature sandwiches were placed. "It's nothing." Was all Gray provided before tipping back the flute. Maybe the alcohol would loosen up his nerves. He wasn't sure why, but tonight he was feeling really edgy. Like something didn't seem right.

"Hey Gray? What do you think the best way to handle a woman is?"

The words instantly caused Gray to cough, which caused the alcohol to burn his throat once it came back up and spewed out of his lips. Catching his breath felt close to impossible as he gasped for oxygen.

"Ex," Gray chocked once more. "Excuse me?"

"You know a woman as in the opposite sex." Natsu motioned his hands across his chest, "They have these here," signifying his lack of breasts.

Gray gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, "I know what women are you bastard. What are you getting at?"

Natsu sighed throwing a few cookies into his mouth. "I'm just saying you and Juvia spend a lot of time together right? Not to mention you basically put yourself in harm's way to save here right?" Natsu scratched his head feeling a bit odd perhaps Gray wasn't the right person to talk to about this, but as much as the two boys argued, they really did have a close friendship. Even if the other would never admit that out loud.

"So you and Lucy spend a lot of time together. Cut to the chase already?"

"Well how do you handle it?" Natsu pushed. "Like what's the deal there?"

Gray studied the fire dragon slayer for a moment wondering what the hell was going on. Natsu hardly showed much interest in girls except for the occasional guy perversion. "Look I don't know what your deal is, or why all of a sudden you're acting like a chick, but if you're asking about our relationship I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh, but you guys have kissed. So things really didn't change much afterwards? You're still a grouch and she still follows you around like normal." That was a relief Natsu sighed. This whole thing with Lucy, which he was completely alright with, was still new to him. He didn't know how differently their relationship would change now that things were becoming physical.

"If I am a grouch it's only because of you!" Gray sighed shaking his head. He wasn't ashamed of the progression occurring with Juvia, but he be damned if he is going to discuss his personal life with Natsu. Instead Gray turned his attention away from the odd acting Natsu to scan the crowd once more silently begging for something to happen.

"Man, you're terrible at giving advice."

"I'm not even sure what it is you are trying to ask me advice for?"

"Forget it! What would you know?" Natsu sighed. Gray would probably just have made fun of him if he pushed for advice anyways. He and Lucy had known each other for a long time now so he shouldn't worry that their relationship might change in the least. It was a silly notion.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Gray growled raising his fist.

"It means exactly how it sounds!"

* * *

Lucy checked herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. She always liked to look good no matter what the she was doing, but she oddly felt very self-conscious about it tonight. She really wanted to look good when she saw Natsu. Virgo had even brought both her and Juvia some elegant and beautiful dresses from the spirit world.

Lucy clasped her palms to her cheeks. The muscles were feeling warmer than usual as a blush graced her face. The previous night had been rather hot. Nothing else besides making out and a little bit of grinding had occurred, but she really found herself wishing things could have progressed. The thought felt so naughty and yet it was all she could think of. She wondered if Natsu had felt the same way as well.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Juvia asked from beside her. The water mage ran her hand through her hair to tousle a few of the waves before dabbing some tissues at her cheeks to lessen the blush she had brushed on a moment ago.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah ah just a bit distracted." She studied Juvia for a moment weighing the idea of talking to her about Natsu. The two of them were beginning to form a better relationship, but still weren't as close as she was to Erza. Sometimes though all a girl really needed was some good ol girl talk. Juvia better than anyone knew what it was like to be attracted to someone so perhaps the insight could be eye opening.

"Um, remember yesterday when we talked about Natsu. I think maybe you were right. I think I really do like him. Like a lot more than just friends. Like maybe in the same way you feel about Gray?"

"That's wonderful Lucy! What changed your mind?" Curiosity could be distinctly heard in Juvia's voice. She put down the tissues and turned her full attention to Lucy. It interested her when people talked about their attractions unless those attractions were towards Gray.

"Well," Lucy began, giving Juvia a quick over view of what happened the previous night. It surprised her how good it actually felt to talk about Natsu. Yes it had been the right choice to engage in a little bit of girl talk.

Juvia squealed like a little girl obviously happy for Lucy. It would be nice having another person to gossip with about boys. Plus this for sure meant that she wasn't interested Gray. Strange that they both had gotten a bit of action the same night, of course Lucy's story seemed a bit more PG-13 than hers.

"Don't feel embarrassed Gray kissed Juvia yesterday as well," Juvia shyly commented.

Lucy's eyes widened a bit. She had always thought that Gray really did have feelings for Juvia, but just didn't understand how to express the said feelings. She would have thought for sure Juvia would have kissed him first. That sly dog.

"How did it happen? Hopefully you didn't fall on top of him either." Lucy chuckled out loud. The more she thought about it the whole past scenario it was more funny than horrifying.

Juvia smiled brightly the excitement flooding her eyes. As Lucy did earlier Juvia also gave a quick over view of the events from the previous day.

Lucy smiled, "Wow who would have known Gray could be so smooth? Got to say I'm a bit surprised."

Juvia nodded with a small smile that looked oddly more sad than happy.

"Hey why the gloomy face. I thought you'd be steaming at the ears and going into Juvia day dreams by now?" Lucy giggled.

It was true that did occur often, but Juvia had grown up more in the last year, and liked to think she could think things through a bit more rationally. Not that she didn't still have her moments from time to time.

"It's just Juvia isn't really sure what happens next? Juvia would never speak ill of Gray, but he doesn't quite talk about his feelings as openly as someone like Natsu. What if he doesn't think anything of it?" Insecurity reared its ugly head in Juvia, but that was something that was common for either party in this stage of the "relationship".

"Gray isn't stupid Juvia. He knows that you have feelings for him. Therefore I don't think he would just kiss you for it not to mean anything. Gray isn't cruel like that. Just give it some time and see what happens then start worrying over where things go next, ya know?" Truth was that was something that Lucy had been thinking earlier that day about Natsu, but that was how she had decided to handle the situation, so Juvia for the time being should as well.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Okay enough of this insecure talk! We have a job to do and party to get to!" Lucy smiled brightly reaching out to grab Juvia's wrist. Her keys dropped from the small dress pocket and hit the floor.

"Darn." Lucy frowned picking up the keys. Her Pleu key had cracked a bit more and now wasn't going to stay on the key chain. She sighed tucking the key into her bra and the pocketed the rest of the keys in her dress. When she got back home she would take the key to a welder and get it fixed.

"Okay let's go!" Lucy announced once again reaching for Juvia's hand to pull her out the room, down the hall, and into the main dining hall where the party was taking place.

It wasn't hard for either of the girls to spot Natsu or Gray, since the men were currently acting more like nicely dressed boys as they were having yet another fight. Lucy sighed this shouldn't surprise her one bit.

"Why would you be asking me something so stupid? Figure it out for yourself!" Gray growled clinching his fists. It didn't exactly surprise him that Lucy and Natsu had moved their friendship into something more, but he didn't want to hear about it. The thought of Natsu actually being interested in a girl was already weird enough. He didn't want to think about him doing _things_ with her. No thank you!

"See, like I said you are the worst person to ask. What do you even know about girls? Your practically even more dunce than I am ice box!" Natsu yelled back!

"I know a hell of a lot more than you hot head!"

"Wanna bet!?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "Hey Erza!"

Both mages froze and turned around spooked, to again, not find Erza anywhere in sight.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Gray asked annoyed, before him and Natsu both turned to the two girls eyeing them a bit oddly. Once more both mages froze. To say either one of the women looked anything less than beautiful would be a complete an utter lie.

"Wow," Natsu smirked.

"You guys are making a scene when you should be watching for trouble! I bet neither of you noticed when the owner of the resort even got here." Lucy pointed in the direction where the hotel owner was along with a group of conversing people. "Come on Natsu let's go talk with him so maybe we can finally get some decent information over what is going on."

"Yes maam," Natsu walked up to Lucy and held out his arm for her to take. Despite her sternness moments ago she gave him a small smile before taking his arm. The couple walked off into the direction of the resort owner.

Gray shook his head still irritated with Natsu before turning his attention back to Juvia. The water girl tugged at her dress a bit awkwardly as if she felt uncomfortable in the attire. Of course besides the occasional bathing suit she did tend to stay a bit more covered than their other fellow women guild members.

"You look nice." He barely whispered feeling suddenly a bit self-conscious. Was that an alright thing to say? When she smiled up at him it relieved him a bit. Damn now Natsu got him feeling all odd.

"Gray-sama looks nice as well." Juvia looked around checking her surroundings. "You guys didn't have to wait that long on us did you?"

Gray scowled a bit. "Nah we weren't here that long, but I still think were in the wrong place. I get the owner asked for us to be here. I just can't explain it, but I think we should be heading to that island instead of being here."

Juvia nodded. She too had thought that. If disappearance were really happening why would anyone want to throw a party and draw attention anyways?

"Wanna dance. It beats just standing here?" Gray asked holding out his hand. Juvia nodded with joy and reached out to take his extended hand, but before they could even move a large crash caught everyone's attention in the party hall. Along with it was series of screams could be heard echoing all around.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Well this was what we were waiting for. Protect the people here." Once Lucy nodded in understanding Natsu darted for the only entrance of the dining hall. "Gray!" He called out, but the ice mage was practically already on his heels as they left.

"Shouldn't we all go together?" Juvia asked Lucy once she had made her way to the petite blonde.

"I think Gray and Natsu are a pretty formidable duo. Don't worry about them."

"It's not that Juvia is worried they can't handle themselves. It's just…"

"I am so terribly sorry!" The resort owner apologized cutting Juvia off. "I should have excused myself from the convention I was attending to be here to inform you of everything that has been occurring. I hired extra help to guard the dining hall. Everyone should be alright come and I will explain everything. You'll have to pardon me if I don't want to discuss things openly in front of my guests."

* * *

Natsu and Gray rushed outside to the lobby area to find people rushing frantically past them. The area still had dusty particles clouding the area, which currently was making it harder to find any intruders.

"I would have thought you would sense us a lot quicker than you had. I guess I gave each of you way too much credit." The cloaked man greeted once the cloud of dust settled. Various people were unconscious and some were pinned by broken wall sheets and brick.

Natsu growled, "How can you even begin to call yourself a wizard when you hurt so many innocent people." He called forth a ball of fire before swinging back like a pitcher to throw it at the vile cloaked man. The orb of fire never got a chance to reach the man, before a box appeared out of thin air, swallowed up the flame, and closed only to disappear.

"What the hell?" Natsu muttered to himself.

"How do you like my time box?" a man spoke from behind the two fairy tail mages. Natsu turned to the man while Gray kept his eyes pinned to the cloaked man. "Anything that passes through it goes anywhere else I have previously visited."

Natsu growled, "What too afraid to fight like a real man?"

"Two cowards aren't going to last for long." Gray raised his hand ready to enter the battle field.

* * *

"We weren't given much information. So the past few days we've just been scoping out the place." Lucy began. She sipped some of the warm tea that the owner's personal assistant had brought. He also sipped a cup as he sat across from Lucy and Juvia.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us?" Lucy continued. The owner was very scattered brain and had the attitude of a child, which was trying her very last nerve. How could someone like this run a luxury resort?

"The disappearance began about a few months ago. I had originally thought it was just a hoax. We get strange people around here and no family's called to inquire about missing persons, but the last month has been a different story."

Lucy shook her head. She felt foggy with annoyance. Who thought disappearances of any kind, even a false alarm, could ever be a just a hoax? Maybe she just didn't get enough sleep the previous night, because she was feeling very irritable.

"My dear please sit and have some tea with us." The owner offered Juvia once she got up to walk over to the window. She had hoped that she could glimpse Gray or Natsu outside, but no such luck. That nagging feeling resurfaced in her gut.

"Juvia is very picky about what teas she drinks." Was all she offered. She was about to excuse herself and check on the boys before something distinctly familiar caught her eye when the owner reached for his tea cup. It was a guild mark with a large triangle and small stars off to the right of it. It was almost uncanny to what Gray had told her the cloaked man had on him.

Juvia rushed over to Lucy, "Lucy don't drink that tea!"

Lucy slumped in the loveseat. "Juvia I feel sleepy. Wake me when things get a little more interesting will ya?" Lucy promptly closed her eyes and curled up into the fetal position.

Juvia lifted her hand with the full intention of calling forward her powers when a chilling air rushed past her body. Normally that chill would be welcomed, but this wasn't Gray's power that she was accustomed too.

"Sorry little water witch you're coming as well. We don't have time to play right now." A blonde man whispered, before quickly sucker punching her in the stomach.

The pain erupted from her abdomen before traveling to her head, which gave her a light headed feeling. It didn't take long before her surroundings began to fade to darkness.

* * *

Gray clinched his fists in annoyance. Both he and Natsu had been holding the opposers off, but it felt like they were simply being played with. Each would throw wild attacks that were beyond easy to dodge.

"Hm, this is hardly worth the time. Perhaps we can finish this off another time." Box man laughed. He stepped into one of his boxes disappearing easily.

"Get back here you cowards!" Natsu yelled charging after the cloaked man, before he too disappeared into one of his time rips.

"Natsu those two were toying with us. Come one I think we need to get back to Juvia and Lucy. Now."

Natsu looked over at Gray with a bit of concern. Those two could be going after Lucy or Juvia easily at this moment. It could be an easy task with the way they can skip from place to place. He followed after Gray quickly getting back to the dance hall. People still cluttered the room.

"Do you see the owner?" Gray asked scanning the area with precision.

"Nah, but I can smell him." Natsu took off to the back of the banquet hall, "This way."

Upon entering the office the owner looked up a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Hey why aren't Lucy and Juvia with you?" Natsu grunted.

"Those two girls sure worry about you. Said they were going to go check on you. Told me to stay put here so that's where I am."

Gray nodded. It did sound like something that the two of them would do. If that was the case then they really needed to find them now. Gray turned ready to get out of there, but didn't get very far, before catching out the corner of his eye Natsu throwing a low energy ball into the owner. The owner went through the wall into the next meeting room.

"Natsu what the hell?"

Without a word Natsu walked over the man, leaned forward, and grabbed a set of shiny keys from his pocket.

"These are Lucy's keys bastard. Why do you have them?" He grabbed hold of the owners arm lifting him from the ground. The man shifted into a different form that was a much skinnier scrawny man.

"A shifter?" Gray whispered. This was all starting to make a bit more since.

"Where are they?" Natsu shook the man more roughly.

"I, I don't know. My job is just to pretend to be the old man honest."

Gray walked closer lifting his hands to freeze the man's feet to the ground. "We don't have time for this. Tell us what we want to know or I'll freeze the rest of you."

Natsu smiled sardonically lifting his hand to allow it to catch fire. "Then I'll just have to thaw you out."

"Th-they'll kill me." The man shook.

"Well either way I think you're kind of screwed." Natsu growled letting the fire in his hand expand larger.

"That cloaked freak said your base, holding those you had kidnapped, was on that eastern island. That's where Juvia and Lucy were taken am I correct?" Gray strategically questioned.

The scrawny man's eyes widened. "He told you that, but, why?"

"Nope he didn't say a word, but your reaction confirmed the suspicion. Come on Natsu maybe we can beat them there. "

"It's useless they'll be long dead before you get there. They probably already are. These guys don't play around. If you value your lives leave."

Natsu reared back punching the man square in the nose, once more sending him flying, and into unconsciousness.

Without a word both mages high tailed it to the beach. Natsu decided if he had to swim to the island he would. They just had to beat the others there.

"Natsu!" Happy squealed as he flew straight into Natsu with enough force to throw him back into an excited hug.

"Oh, buddy am I ever excited to see you!" Natsu smiled brightly. With Happy surely the two of them could get to that island quicker than anyone.

"After Lucy's account of what's going on we rushed with a small team here as quickly as possible." Carla announced sitting herself next to Happy. "Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy are with us. We just went off to find you quicker.

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Happy do you think you can give me a lift. Lucy and Juvia are in trouble. We have to hurry." Without a second thought or question Happy took off with Natsu listening to his directions.

"Hold on Natsu," Carla complained.

"Tell Erza that is where we are heading." Gray pointed to the far away island off to the east.

"What are you going to do?" Carla questioned.

"I'm taking one of those." Gray pointed at a jet ski that was rippling in the waves. "Natsu's going to need back up. These guys are dangerous. They are for sure zapping mages of their powers and it's killing them and right now Juvia and Lucy are on the menu."

AN: Again sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can get back to my quicker updates especially since I love to write! So were starting to get somewhere in the story!

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

She took a deep breath readying herself for the shocks that were surely going to mare her skin. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was a damsel in distress, and she be damned if she would start now. By the sound of the crashes and explosions outside Natsu was most certainly causing a ruckus. He probably had no idea he was a walking target either.

* * *

AN; Omg people we got to over a 100 reviews you are so amazing! Thank you so much and glad the story is being enjoyed! There were a lot of reviews some of which is my fault for taking so long to get this chapter out! Again I'm sorry! But hopefully I didn't forget anyone! If I did I greatly apologize and will make up for it I swear! Thank you again! Love review feedback so I know if im doing right or need to add more of something!

Reviews;

Xpopopx; Thank you so much! I lovr Gruvia as well!

Rose Tiger; Yay! Thank you I love kissing scenes too!

Darkhope; Oh thank you! I love the word Great! I'm glad they are still in character! I lean more Gruvia, but I am really enjoying playing with Nalu haha. I really like the idea of Gray making the first move! Lol got a little bit of gossip in there! I really hope the two pairings are shaping up to be very different that is certainly the idea! Oh, and I was thinking maybe a sequel type thing, but going to worry about it when I get there haha.

Wednesday snow; Woohoo burning up because they're so cute! I love it thank you! I hope each couple is coming off differently! It is certainly the goal! Thank you so much for the input! I really am liking the way this story is going so it'll be a long one for sure!

xXwendyXx3; Haha thank you I'm glad! They aren't quite to the hotter point yet, but it'll be coming I promise! Nalu's kissing scene was fun to write. It basically wrote itself!

GoldenRoseTanya; Awe well here is a big hug back! Hope you keep on liking it thank you! Yay glad you could picture Natsu doing that!

xHika; Thank you! I love amazing! I liked Gray making the first move for sure! The adventure is picking up a little more this chapter so hope it was alright! Trying to have a good romance element but also adventure can be tough sometimes!

Animegirl115; Thank you! I enjoy the sweet and tenderness! I really picture Natsu being blunt like that. I dunno so I hope it works! I think you hit the nail on the head! Both Natsu and Gray are bold but one is shy and the other not so much with a bit of silliness.

Professor Nebilim; Thank you I hope it keeps on getting interesting for sure! Your review totally made me giggle. Very well put! I really don't like filler chapters but sometimes it's necessary to redirect and to get all the feelings you need in it! Hopefully I can do it without having too many of those!

Angel; Yes your right! Thank you I wanted it to be a cutesy chapter for sure! Haha I love it I get into fanfics when I read and squeal too! Thank you!

Sandyx5; haha don't die on me! Lol Nalu is a little hard to not be cliché at times. I try but then im like nah I think I need the clicheness haha. Lol no car accidents are allowed! I'm really glad both relationships is working! Think im gonna keep it this way for a while! Thank you!

Piru; Haha the consensus is for the time being to keep it the same, but I think eventually I'll sequel it out into individuals! Thank you for the review!

Becky; Anytime! Hehe I love all the kisses too! What you think about the kiss and tell convos hehe. I plan to keep it as one for now! Hmm think Gray might be having some epiphanies! Thank you!

BrigitteoO; Thank you! Hope you keep liking what your reading!

SapphireRoses578; Thank you! I like to take time to have the cutesy chapters! I love both pairings too! It's been fun writing differently for each individual pair!

BonneyQ; woooooo kisses! Haha thank you! I like perfect kisses the best! Hope you keep liking where it is going!

Techno Skittles; haha I love Beat Drop you cracked me up when you said you were listening to it too! Im not the only one! Thank you!

Medaka-chan; thank you! I like the sweet! Awesome for now im gonna keep em together!

Guest; I like assertive Gray! I think he is starting to crack too yay! I plan to keep one story for now and glad the scenes were perfect I wanted them in character so badly! Thank you!

YamixTeaLover; haha don't be losing chapters now geeze! Haha normally I try to update quick this time got away from me though grr! Im glad you like the mission too! I really want a good genre developmental of romance and action! Many of your answers will begin to be answered! Hehe. Oh I really researched to check on the Lacryma think because the idea of the harvesting powers is kinda of a big one im my story! So I hope I got my facts right! Thank you hope you keep enjoying!

WiseLoad43; Thank you im glad! I really hope it keeps living up to expectation! Im really going for it being realistic so fingers crossed!

LovemyParadise; Sorry the update took so long! Yeah im gonna keep em together for a while! Hope you keep liking the story! Thank you!

Harris Keira-Jae; Yay thank you! Hope you keep enjoying!

Tassie Taker; haha you alright and thank ya again! Woo perfect is the biggest compliment ever! Hope it continues to be that or pretty darn close!

AngelRuby235;Woo I loved each and every one of your reviews a big thank you! Glad it started off well! I love when people say epic I want it to be that haha! Your delicious chapter recipe cracked me up I loved it! Im glad you like the combo and normally I update much better! Hope you keep liking it and it stays up to your expectation! Thanks again!

Otaku03; Awe man captivating I love it thank you! I want it to be that way! I hope you keep feeling excited about reading what is next! Haha ill keep the sama just for you! Juvia is my favorite character as well. It was kinda perfect she was my favorite girl and then Gray was my favorite guy so it was just like an explosion of favoritism! All of your reviews were awesome and a big ol Thank you! I like all your thoughts of the story as well some not too far off either! I love my Gruvia fluff! Im trying to work on more inner Natsu thoughts he is the one im struggling with a bit because im afraid ill make him out of character, but will keep trying I swear! I think Natsu's character is exactly how you described him so want to relay that in the story really bad haha! Yeah I think jerk is the wrong word for Gray Im just afraid ill make him out to be a jerk and I don't wan that but im getting the hang of it! Hope the story keeps living up to your expectations! Thank you again!

Xlolbug12x; Yay for first kisses! Yeah I thought Nalu would be a bit quicker to get to the hot and heavy stuff I dunno hmm…Haha I love that you thought the same thing about Super Psycho Love! Its so true right! Hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you!

Gray-Mochi; Awe thank you so much! Biggest compliments ever your awesome! I hope your heart keeps on a swelling! Hope you keep enjoying!

Lola; Sorry it took so long on the update! Hope you like the new chapter! Haha lemons will come eventually! Thank you!

The Bewitchedl Haha Person! I swear they'll a be common! I actually have Nalus written and parts of Gruvia! Hard part is where to put em hhmmm. Thanks for the review!

Me ga mawaru; thank you I was certainly going for more sweet in the chapter! I really hope the characterization continues to be good as well! I know damn you Gray wake up hehe!

PandaGirl; haha you gotta lot of nalu and gruvia fics under your belt! Big thank you im glad you like it! Hope it keeps being amazing! I really do like the slow transgression because I want to get into the characters mind and really play it all out! And im sure you can be a good author! Haha anyone who can get passionate about something can surely write! Hope you like the new chapter thank you!

KittyP; thank you! Hope you like the new chapter!

Ilovrallanime16; Thank you hope ya keep a loving it!

Yumeko nee; Woohoo im all for an addictive story! Im so glad thank you! I love a good balance or romance, drama, action, and angst myself. So tend to play with em in every story! Haha if it makes you feel any I should be studying when im writing haha! Thank you!

Guest; hehe yes yes yes smoochies! Heres the update sorry it took so long hope ya like it! Thank you!

Chocoholic123; Oh thank you so much! Im glad you enjoying it! It like a little bit of fluff haha but I like a little bit of everything! Haha I think we'll get to the more naughtiness with Gray and Juvia they're just taking a bit longer to get there than our other couple! But I swear itll come!


End file.
